The Princess and The Guardians of The Galaxy
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Princess Anthea was sent away as a Newborn by her parents when her planet was under attacked, she was sent to a Planet that had Groots and grew up with them, forming a bond with a Certain Groot. Working with Rocket and after meeting Star-lord, things don't go to plan and a famous group was born, A certain human catches her eye, a story of friendship, romance and being a hero.
1. A Lost Princess

_"Quickly, the kingdom is under attack!" An elder man yelled towards the woman, she was running with something light in her arms, something covered in blankets as they ran down the halls of the kingdom and she looked back, ready to cry_

 _"What about him?" She cried, talking about her husband that was currently fighting away the enemies behind, she had given birth to their daughter just hours earlier and everything was all fine until they were ambushed_

 _"He showed that he wanted his daughter safe, we need to hide you two" The man said as the woman shook her head_

 _"But.. I'm the queen! I need to be there for my people!" She said as the man shook his head turned to her_

 _"My Queen, as the head of the guards and a father myself we need to think about the princess." He said as the woman looked down at the baby covered in beautiful blankets that were made just for her_

 _They heard more booms and more of the enemies were coming in and the man's hands turned into stone as he was punching his way through the enemies while the woman was trying to calm down her newborn daughter who was crying_

 _"Thank heavens she's not like her father and more like me, judging from the hours we had with her" She noted as she looked down at her daughter and smiling softly at her_

 _"We don't know how powerful she'll be my lady, she may be deadly as her father" The guard said through each punch as the woman stayed away from him and she looked down_

 _"We didn't even get to have a naming ceremony for her yet.. Only her father, I and you know her name." She whispered as they made their way to the ships as they saw multiple ships and the guard helped open one of the smaller ships fight for one person as The Queen placed her newborn daughter into the seat of the ship and started to type_

 _"I went to this planet recently before I had her, the people were nice and there are tree like creatures in there that could look after her" She said, mostly talking to herself rather than the guard as she was ready to jump into the ship with her until there were bangs at the door and it looked like the door was going to give away_

 _"My Queen! I will hold down the doors down until you guys leave safely" The guard said turning to stone from head to toe and blocking the doors with his rock hard body and the Queen was ready to hop into the ship until there was a huge blast and the elder guard went flying, turning back into his human self and she looked and saw the enemies were starting to shoot as she had to think, she needed to help and save her kingdom or be with her baby_

 _Being A Queen means having to make huge sacrifices, even if it would make her a horrible mother._

 _She looked down at her daughter, she looked so much like herself and she touched her newborn daughter's cheek with her thumb as a tear fell and she shook her head_

 _"My little princess, please don't hate me.. It's because your father and I needed to protect the kingdom and we need to look after you but we can't risk you being killed.. My Princess you'll be sent to another planet and hopefully you'll be protected there and loved by the people, one day you'll either find us or your father and I will find you and you'll take your rightful place as the future ruler of the people.." The queen said as she hopped out of the ship and watched as the door closed and the ship was taking off_

 _"You'll come back to us, I know you will" She cried as she watched as the ship took off and zoomed outside, taking the newborn princess to the other planet_

 _"Your father and I will forever love you.. Princess Anthea" She whispered as she was crying but heard the cries of her guard and she closed her eyes before releasing her power and turned around, ready to fight for her enemies._

 _To make sure her kingdom was safe._

 _For one day her little Princess will return to her safe and sound and be the future Rulers of her race._

 _{_

 _"I am Groot!" The elder tree like creatures remarked as they heard a crash into the woods, they slowly made their ways to where the crash was. The small and adult tree-creatures following with ease as every as they saw a small ship crashed into a meadow, A little Groot made his way to the ship as the others tried to stop him but he felt something touch his little tiny shoulder as he turned around and saw the elder of the Groots_

 _The elder Groot used his tree arm and attached itself on the ship door, tearing it open with ease as they heard an infant's cry and the little Groot ran inside the ship and looked around and soon it discovered the source of the crying as he looked up at the top of the ship and saw there was sunlight, he looked at the baby and saw the golden ray of the sun around the baby as the baby soaked in the energy of the sun_

 _"I am Groot!" Groot said as orange like energy was swirling around himself and the baby and soon went into the baby, when the baby opened her eyes.. Her eyes were golden for a moment until her eyes returned to the newborn blue that babies had_

 _Soon the other Groots started to go inside the ship and discovered the baby inside, the baby wailed suddenly and a huge blast of energy left her tiny hands and went into the air and the Groots started to stumble back but the small Groot went towards the baby and placed it's tiny hand on the baby's hand and started to stroke her hand_

 _"I am Groot" Groot said softly trying to calm the baby, the baby heard the voice and stopped tearing up and for once the baby gave a small smile.. Another bit of energy came out but this time it went around the ship as the other Groots were amazed of this energy and they raised her hands up and golden balls came out of their arms and floated into the air as they watched the golden energy the baby created went around the golden balls and the Groots were making a noise of approval and The little Groot squealed in happiness as it went towards the baby and saw the blankets and saw the name.. A name to a person he would cherish for a lifetime._

 _Anthea._

 _Author's Note:_

So Hi! Welcome to this story! I love Guardians of The Galaxy and enjoy Marvel a lot (Currently writing more Marvel stories)  
But all my stories will be connected somehow to each other, I'm currently working on a Captain America story, There will be Captain America/OC, Ant-Man/OC, BlackPanther/OC, BlackWidow/OC, Hawkeye/OC (Formerly), Starlord/OC (This story XD) Bucky/OC and some more! Of course you'll see the Team Captain America OCs in action in my Civil War Story (Well Two of the Ocs won't be there so you can guess which ones)

Anthea is portrayed as Blake Lively, With the Ginger hair and all.

You guys can guess whose Anthea's parents are, the winter gets a cookie! If the parents aren't already Marvel characters ;)


	2. I'm Hooked on A Feeling

_Many Years Later..._

 _Xander_  
 _Capital of the Nova Empire_

"Xandrains.. What a bunch of losers, all of them in a big hurry to something stupid to nothing at all" Rocket huffed as he looked through his machine, Rocket thought it was a good idea today to go to Xander to see if any Outlaws were around, While he was searching Anthea was sitting on the edge of the Water fountain sunning herself, gaining the sun's energy while Groot was drinking the water in the fountain, Anthea told Groot many times to stop drinking the water but he just ignored her so she just left him be

As Rocket was judging multiple Xandrians from an old man with glasses to a small child learning how to walk, Anthea opened her eyes for a moment and spotted a handsome man above them talking to a woman who had red skin, as the woman was touching him on the chest.. It seemed like she wanted to see the handsome man again but the man was simply trying to get rid of her, soon the man looked down and spotted Anthea and smirked and winked at her when the red woman wasn't looking, Anthea raised her eyebrows and chose to ignore it, she was so used to random males trying to flirt with her and some have succeeded but they were more of a hook-up and dropped them right away when she was done with them, she sighed and went back to raising her head into the sky as she felt the warmth of the sun go into her skin

"What a class A Pervert, Right Groot?... Anthea?" Rocket said as he was finishing judging people and he turned to see Groot drinking the fountain water while Anthea was busy sunning her self and once Groot saw he was caught he stopped for a moment

"Don't drink fountain water you idiot, that's disgusting.. Anthea why didn't you stop him?" Rocket scolded his two friends, he wondered why did he find these two one day walking in a field as they were laughing and dancing in the sun. These two were total softies, expect when one of them is in danger.

"I told him not to drink it, he didn't listen so I left him alone" The ginger haired woman said as she opened her eyes and looked down at Rocket, Groot whined and shook his head as he was making it sound like he wasn't drinking it

"Yes I saw you drinking it! Anthea told you not to drink it! Why you lying?" Rocket said towards the tree creature, Anthea laughed as she hugged Groot's arm

"It's okay Groot, after we'll hitch a ride to the field and go find a spring for us to relax in." She promised as Groot squealed with happiness and Rocket sighed and shook his head

"Why did I take you two in?" He asked to himself and Anthea narrowed her eyes

"You needed muscles, Groot is the muscles and I'm the one that can easily destroy this city if I harvest enough of the sun's energy" Anthea said as she opened her hand and orange energy started to flow out of her hand and into the sky, it wasn't like the sun's energy, hot enough to kill someone but it's powerful enough to knock someone out, and worse.. Kill someone. Sadly when Anthea was a child she almost destroyed a planet with her powers when she saw Groot was in danger, this causing the Groots and some people on their home planet locking her away for a while, Since the Groots were more of Anthea's family members they decided to train her along side Groot and she soon started to control her powers, but there are times when she can't control it.

"You still have your blanket right?" Rocket asked the woman, when he first met Anthea, she showed him the blanket she was wrapped in when she was a newborn.. A beautiful sapphire blue blanket with Anthea's name engraved with a symbol next to it. He swore he saw that symbol before on one of his journeys but just forgot where it came from

"Yup" Anthea popped the P, she looked down at her bookbag that she got while going to a trader's market and ever since then she's kept her blanket in that bag along with other objects such as twigs from her and Groot's home planet incase Groot got home sick and needed something to cuddle

"Hopefully we can find someone that knows what that symbol means and we can try to find out where you came from" Rocket explained as Anthea snorted and looked down

"My parents gave me away, if they loved me they would have kept me.. But they didn't and sent me off, but it's okay because I got a best friend out of it" She smiled at Groot who smiled widely at his lifelong friend

"You two are cute it's sick" Rocket watched the two, of course he was best friends with those two but sometimes he was kinda jealous of their friendship since they always looked after each other, one wouldn't go anywhere else with the other and if one was in danger the other would be there in a split second. He witnessed it first hand when they were at a bar and a man tried touching Anthea the wrong way and before Rocket could do anything, Groot shot out one of his arms and nearly strangled the man, he didn't' calm down until Anthea had to show she was alright.

Anthea was wearing of course a nice black leather suit that fit her curves perfectly and her ginger hair was wavy, she felt actually at ease but that suddenly changed when Rocket's machine started going crazy

"Looks like we got something" Rocket said putting his machine in the air as he was looking for the outlaw and soon it started going crazy at the handsome man who caught Anthea's attention earlier and she got up from her seat and bent down to Rocket's height to see his name

 _Peter Quill_

"40,000 units! Groot! Anthea we're going to be rich!" Rocket said happily as Anthea did a mini cheer and they both turned back to see Groot drinking the water, Anthea just face palmed herself while Rocket just sighed, wondering why he asked Groot and Anthea to join them in the first place

They watched as Peter Quill walked off from the woman and was going another direction, Rocket was ready to give Anthea and Groot orders before Anthea took off after Quill's direction but stopped once she saw a green woman was talking to Quill

"I'll go after him first, just make sure Greenie doesn't stop me" Rocket caught him to her and Groot had a huge bag in his hands.

"If anything goes back, shout and I'll use my powers" Anthea warned and soon everything went down hill as soon the Green woman started to attack Quill and Anthea groaned and wanted to bang her head on a wall

"Why can't things go to plan?" She said as the green woman pinned Quill down with her knees and soon Rocket ran at them and tackled the green woman to the other side while Groot charged after him, his twigs and vines coming out of his arms trying to take Gamora instead of Peter

"Wrong Person! Geez know your genders!" Rocket called as Peter all of a sudden got up and grabbed the object and started running and soon Anthea ran after him and she opened her hand slightly as she aimed at his feet and used the energy to push him over, causing him to trip

"What the hell?" Peter said as Anthea came towards him and closed her hand

"Stay down Handsome" She ordered but soon she heard yelling and before she knew it Gamora tackled her to the ground and tried throwing punches at her but Anthea blocked her punches and Gamora quickly got to her feet as she saw the object role away to the bottom level and she went over the ledge and jumped down, Peter saw this and quickly got up but not before pushing Anthea down on her butt before jumping down after her

"This better be worth the money" Anthea grunted as she got up and jumped over the ledge and opened her hands to release the golden energy as she blasted Gamora away from Peter and also the energy broke her fall as she landed in front of Peter and watched as Gamora went flying into the fountain and Peter quickly got up and threw the object in the air and looked at Anthea with a cocky expression

"Baby why are you fighting me? Why don't we stop this mess and go back to my ship? I promise I don't bite.. Unless you want me to." He said and Anthea smirked and raised her eyebrows and looked pasted him, before Peter could turn around a bag was thrown over his head and body as Groot finally captured him

"Took you long enough" Anthea said to Rocket as Rocket caught up with her as Groot placed the bag over his shoulder as they were watching the forming crowd moving out of the way and giving them room to walk

"Yeah yeah" He said as he looked back and saw Groot smiling

"Quite smiling, you're suppose to be a professional" He said before looking forward and his face expression changed from happy to shocked

"Oh no" He said as Gamora pushed past him was face to face with Anthea, their foreheads touching as Gamora looked beyond livid

"You do not blast me with your... Powers!" Gamora said as she tried swinging her sword at Anthea and she quickly dodged and she quickly spun around and swiftly kicked Gamora in the stomach before Gamora huffed as she started to throw punches and got Anthea's cheek and soon kicked Anthea in the face knocking her over

"You are a worthy fighter, but I need to do this to stop Thanos" Gamora said as she moved towards Groot and cut his arms off, Anthea could hear Groot's squeals of pain as his arms were being cut off. She couldn't take the sound of her best friend in pain as she closed her eyes and soon she started to absorb the energy of the sun and when she opened her eyes they were golden

Soon she heard Gamora groan as Peter shot his gun at her, shocking her and Peter grabbed his object and bag as he started running and Rocket took out his gun and was smirking as he shot Peter and Peter shouted as he went down and was being shocked

Rocket was glad at first but his expression dropped as he saw Anthea getting up and stalking to a fallen Gamora, her eyes were golden and she was literally glowing with the golden energy around her and Rocket dropped his gun and started running towards her

"Anthea you don't want to do this! You'll regret it later!" He said as Anthea with a flick made Rocket trip with her powers as she bend down and grabbed Gamora's throat and raised her onto her feet, her hands pressed against Gamora's throat as Gamora was gasping for air.

Anthea was ready to use all of her energy to possibly end Gamora, but deep inside Anthea knew this wasn't her.. The real her. Her emotions were getting in the way of her judgment and she could possibly end this whole planet with a wave of her hand but she had to remind herself that she may be powerful but she shouldn't be using it to make others' lives horrible.

She heard a grunt and looked over and saw Peter turning to her, his eyes widen once he saw Anthea's golden eyes and her hand around Gamora's throat, it looked like Peter wanted to get up and help Gamora out of this problem but he didn't want to risk being killed.

Soon Anthea heard whispers around her as she saw the crowd around her were frighten as mothers were holding back their children who looked excited to see someone as powerful in front of them. Soon Anthea's eyes returned to blue as she couldn't do it and looked at Gamora and shook her head

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She whispered before letting her go as Gamora was gasping for air as she fell to the floor and as Anthea turned back she saw the crowd gasping and they started to back away from her and Anthea frowned and looked down shaking her head

Of course, people always thought of her as a monster no matter how many times she tried being a good guy. But that would never work.

Next thing she knew she was being lifted into the air and the police were shouting that they were under arrest, Anthea could easily break out of this with her powers but she chose not to as she saw Gamora and Rocket and Groot were being lifted into the air as one of the chiefs went over to Quill to arrest him.

They stopped the energy for a moment to drop her, the chief went over to her with Quill behind him as he started laughing

"Anthea, long time no see? How's everything? Did you actually destroy a planet yet?" He asked as he whistled and some police officers came towards them and they had a box and opened it and it had a pair of gloves

"No, not again" Anthea grunted as the police men started to hold her down as the gloves were being put on her hands, she whined as the gloves were on her and she tried breaking free, she hated wearing these gloves. They were designed for people that had powers that made them feel powerless since nothing can leave the user's hands when the gloves were used.

"This is for everyone's good" The chief said as he closed the gloves lock with a key and placed it in his pocket, Anthea breathed in as she tried getting the sun's energy but it didn't work and she felt sick

Peter looked at her with pity in his eyes, but couldn't say anything as they were being dragged away from the police.

He felt bad for this beautiful girl, yes she was beautiful but also very dangerous but that didn't matter to him, he's been with other girls that gave him scars so that he could have a night of pleasure with them but they weren't as dangerous as her.

Peter couldn't help but feel like he had to protect this girl, she seemed like a lost soul that seemed misunderstood because of how dangerous she could be.. She reminded him of.. well him.

They both needed help, they needed someone that understands, someone that cared.

}

"Anthea, We don't know her origin planet or what is she, so we will be running tests. Her ship crashed on Planet X and was raised alongside with the Groots her whole life, has the power to harness energy from the sun and creates her own source of energy.. Very dangerous" The chief said as he was informing the other officer as they were bringing in the new guests to their jailhouse

"She sounds Dangerous" The police officer said and the chief nodded

"That's why she's wearing those gloves, they take away her powers and she's not able to use them until the gloves are unlocked" The chief said as he watched Anthea looking down and kicking the floor softly and whistling, she was very bored inside and wished she was doing something rather than being locked up

}

 _The Kyln_

"I guess the Nova Core wants to uphold the law, but these ones here are corrupted and cruel.. But hey that's not my problem! I've escaped over 22 prison, this one is no different" Rocket said, taking pride in his escapes. They were being escorted to change clothes as they were being put into this prison that Anthea never heard about until now, but as Rocket said.. This prison was no different from the others.

She was in front of Peter, Groot in back of him while Rocket was in front of Groot and behind Peter as Gamora was in front of all of them

Rocket noticed that Peter was looking down and was probably checking out Anthea and Rocket snapped

"Oi! Eyes up Solider! Do not check out my friend!" He yelled as Peter quickly looked up and Anthea turned back and saw Peter blushing and his eyes were wide and he was shaking his head

"I.. I wasn't checking you out or looking at your butt or anything" Peter said quickly as Anthea actually chuckled and looked back to the front of her and Rocket shook his head

"You're lucky the broad showed up, otherwise Groot, I and Anthea would be collecting that bounty right now" Rocket snorted as Anthea tried breaking free from the gloves but it didn't work and Rocket noticed

"Anthea you know you won't be able to break free from those easily" Rocket pointed out and Peter raised his eyebrows looked back

"Why can't she break free from them?" he asked and it was Anthea who spoke

"These gloves are made from this certain fabric, won't let me use my powers.. Not until they're off" Anthea grumbled as Rocket snorted and tried to be positive

"When we break out, I'm getting those gloves off and you'll be able to use your powers as much as you want Princess" Rocket said as Anthea snorted and shook her head as Groot started speaking

"I am Groot" Groot said and Anthea sighed and bowed her head

"I know, I'm hungry too buddy" She whispered as Peter snorted

"Well I could have easily ran away from you guys, I wasn't going to be stopped by a Tree, A Raccoon and Ms. Beautiful" Peter snorted as Rocket stopped for a moment

"Woah, what's a Raccoon?" He asked and Peter snorted

" What's a Raccoon? Something you are" Peter said as Anthea turned to him and raised her eyebrows

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked and he smirked and nodded and she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as they started laughing some more until Peter started asking Gamora some questions

"So the orb? What is it?" he asked as Gamora ignored him at first and Groot smiled

"I am Groot"

"I don't care" Peter snorted and Anthea turned her head around, her eyes narrowed

"Well I care, so shut it" She said and Peter sighed quietly and Gamora spoke

"I have no words for a honor less thief" Gamora reported as Rocket snorted

"Coming pretty high from the psycho that got her but whooped by my friend Anthea" Rocket snorted as Gamora looked shocked and Rocket smirked and nodded

"Yes I know who you are, we know who you are" Rocket said as Peter looked confident

"Yea we know who you are!" Peter said aloud but he whispered to Groot asking who was she, this caused Anthea to smile and Groot responded with his 'I am Groot response' causing Peter to groan and get frustrated

"Yea you said that.."

Gamora stopped and turned back to them and shook her head "I wasn't there to give the orb to Ronan, I was there to get it and betray him.. Sell it to a third party." She said softly, Anthea looked at Gamora who looked sad at first but then remained strong as the door opened and they started walking again

"I am Groot" Groot said softly, feeling sorry for Gamora but Peter didn't understand that and was annoyed at this point at Groot

"Well that's just great as the first 89 times you told me what. Geez what is wrong with Giving Tree?" He asked as Anthea narrowed her eyes

"We come from a planet, there are many creatures like him.. They're beautiful creatures the Groots" Anthea smiled remembering the Groots on their home planet of Planet X. The Groots were beautiful creatures and very humble and lovely creatures.. Until one of their own is in danger

"Their vocabulary is limited to I. Am. Groot" Rocket also explained, during the first few days Rocket was confused at first too until Anthea sat him down and explained the culture of the Groots, Rocket agreed that the Groots were beautiful creatures.. Even though they had limited words to say

Anthea looked over and saw a blue man handling her baby blanket rough for a moment before shoving it back inside the backpack

"Hey! Don't you touch that!" She shouted but the man ignored him as he had something in his ears and Peter also noticed and was very mad right away

"Son of a-" He was cut off as he rushed into the room as the door was being closed, Peter looked mad as the blue man looked up and smirked

"You do not touch her belongings, You don't touch my things.. Those are ours! You hear me!" Peter started shouting as he came closer to the man, the man looked angry as he started shocking Peter with a Taser like object and Peter was gasping for air

"Hooked on a Feelings.. That's mine! That Player is mine!" He said weakly as the man shocked him more as Anthea went to the bar and opened her hand to try to release some of her powers but she cursed when she remembered she had the gloves on

"The Blanket.. The player.. Do not touch" Peter said weakly as he was being shocked more as Anthea and the others looked on sadly, Anthea couldn't help but admire Peter for standing up for the both of them and was even taking the hit for her as he was defending her.

She couldn't help but be attracted to Peter, but not because of his looks.. But because he wasn't like any other guy she's ever met in the Galaxy..

Peter was one of a kind, he was unique and brave and she couldn't help but admire him for that.

In that moment she wondered how did her parents meet, and how did they get together? 

Author's Note:

Thank you for following and liking this story! It means so much and I actually love writing Anthea, I wanted to get her story started and all and I love the movie and I'm glad there's a second movie on the way! I can tell you Groot's sacrifice is going to be a sad one.. With Anthea saying goodbye to her lifelong friend.. But will she even be alive and awake to say goodbye? ;)

Next Chapter: The Prison!

Anthea meets Drax!

An unlikely friendship forms

A few notes too:

I'm sorry if you guys got confused, I think I was trying to be cheeky but it didn't work. Anthea's parents are marvel characters, In the Collector's chapter he will notice that blanket and will have a few things to say, but she will know what she is by the time the story ends

Any guess on what she is?

Still any guesses on her parents?  
I'll give you a hint.

Anthea's father is dangerous, the most dangerous of his kind.. He also like Anthea can destroy a planet with his powers easily like her.

Her mother said they looked somewhat alike, who else has ginger hair?

That should give it away for sure now.

If you haven't check out my Captain America story! Because in the end of Age of Ultron and this story, both will be connected and it will change this story forever because of this change.


	3. Prison Break!

Anthea and Gamora were pushed into a private room as the guards threw yellow suits at them, they caught the outfits and Anthea huffed as she turned around and started to change putting on her yellow shirt and pants

"Of course Rocket, it would be great to get money catching criminals like us!" Anthea mocked herself remembering the first day she met Rocket as she was tying up her hair into a pony tail. After being showered with that orange liquid she knew her ginger hair would be curly and she hated when her hair was curly

She heard a grunt as she turned around and saw Gamora was trying to tie her hair up but failed since she was injured and couldn't move her arms much since they were sore

"I can help" Anthea offered Gamora. Gamora looked unsure at first but she nodded as Anthea moved to her and started to braid her hair

"Groot could never braid my hair without adding a flower to it, I guess he likes it when I have flowers in my hair.. All the Groots would place flowers in my hair when I did something with my hair I would just laugh because they're all beautiful creatures" Anthea smiled softly remembering her time on Planet X and Gamora said nothing and Anthea spoke

"I'm sorry I attacked you, you were hurting my friend and I had to protect him you know?" She said, she couldn't stand imagining losing her best friend to anything, they promised they would be best friends forever

"I wish I could have protected my family like that" Gamora said softly as Anthea was quiet letting Gamora speak

"My parents were killed by Thanos, he murdered them right in front of me" She said softly and Anthea stopped and frowned at her

"I'm so sorry that happened to you.. No one deserves that" She whispered as she squeezed Gamora's shoulder in support as Gamora nodded in thanks and soon Anthea spoke

"My parents sent me away when I was a baby, I landed on Groot's parents and was raised there" She explained as Gamora nodded

"Have you ever looked for your parents?" She asked and Anthea shook her head

"I don't know where to start, I don't really know what I am" She said as she looked down at her gloves and was frustrated since she couldn't use her powers to help get them out of here. It worked the first few times but then the cops got smart and started to make these gloves and after her last time she yelled at Rocket for getting them in the prison the first place

"I think if you end up finding who they are, you should find them" Gamora said as Anthea thought for a moment, maybe her parents were actually alive looking for her right now and wondering where she was just like she was wondering about them

"Maybe I will, thank you" The ginger hair woman said as she finished the braid on Gamora and Gamora smiled at her in thanks before they were ordered by the guards to get up to meet everyone else to go to the main room

Peter whistled as he saw Anthea walk out of the room and saw of course the outfit fit her perfectly and he took the time to admire her as she walked past him as she was handed a blanket and Peter followed right behind her

"You look cuter in your prison outfit you know?" He called as Anthea ignored him and watched carefully as other prisoners were looking at them and she looked up to the control panel and she looked back at Rocket who nodded, understanding what she meant.

She saw Peter get hit in the head with a object and some prisoners from the second floor and they laughed at him as she moved towards the prisoners ready to go up there and they backed away and she opened her hands to release her powers but nothing came out as the prisoners just laughed at her as she stalked back to Rocket and Groot and saw who they were really yelling at

Gamora.

Gamora was being shouted at by pretty much everyone as she walked towards Anthea not showing any emotions at all.

"Like I said, she got a rep.. Most of these prisoners' families were killed by Ronan, she won't last a day" Rocket walked past explaining to Peter as Anthea snorted

"She won't be killed on my watch" She said as Rocket narrowed his eyes

"Sorry to break it to you Princess, but you're currently powerless" He said as Anthea huffed as she felt someone grabbing her bum and saw it was a huge blue man as Peter noticed it too

"Don't touch her" He growled as he went face to face with the blue man and before he could do anything Groot literally shoved his wooden fingers into the man's nose and lifted him into the air as Groot looked angry that his friend was touched without her permission

"Let's make something clear" Rocket moved towards the crowd of prisoners as they were moving away from him and Groot and Anthea

"This one here is ours! He's our Booty! Well unless Anthea wants him but otherwise he's ours!" Rocket shouted at the top of his lungs as Anthea went close to Peter looking at the blue man who touched her

"You touch me one more time, Groot won't be the only one after you" She said looking at Rocket who nodded

"You want him? You touch my friend.. You go through us!" Rocket pointed to himself and Groot and he changed his mind

"Actually.. We go through you!" Rocket said as he looked over at the blue man

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!" The blue man pleaded and Anthea narrowed her eyes but nodded at Groot to let go of him as she stepped over the blue man and looked past Peter

"Let's go, we don't have all day" She said as Rocket and Groot followed and Peter looked at the crowd looking at him

"Gosh.. She's so attractive.. I mean, Yea! You'll have to go through them!" He said quickly following them as Gamora shook her head and walked off as she was being shouted at by more prisoners with a Drax looking at her

Anthea was looking at the ceiling of the room as she as listening to the snores of some of the woman ward, of course she could have snuck into the men's ward to sleep with Groot but she didn't feel safe there. Of course Peter was flirting with her asking her for a goodnight kiss and Anthea teased him leaning in and just whispering 'In your dreams' with a smiling Peter looking at her and saying 'I'll let you know if I do'

She heard footsteps and closed her eyes, feeling a few people step over her as all of a sudden she heard Gamora grunting and whining as she was being dragged out by the prisoners and into the open. Anthea shot up and stood up quickly following them as they were taking her to another room.

She entered the room and saw someone pinning Gamora, he was laughing and threating her but soon a big gray man with red marks stepped out of the shadows and threated the other man until the gray man's knife was at Gamora's throat

"Let her go" Anthea demanded at him, the mad turned around and snorted

"I will not listen to you woman. Ronan killed my wife and daughter and now I shall have my revenge" The man said and soon she heard footsteps and she spun around to see Rocket and Peter behind her, Peter saw her and walked up towards her but she raised up her hand in him in warning

"I know that feeling of revenge, I wanted to find my parents.. Wanted to actually hurt them and do everything I could to make their heart breaks but I didn't.. You know why? Because I had Groot" She whispered quietly and Drax looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and soon Peter came up to them

"I don't think the best way to hurt Ronan would be killed is to hurt her" He pointed out and Drax looked confused at him

"Wasn't she the woman who tried to kill you?" He asked and Peter just shrugged

"She's not the only woman who tried to kill me" Peter said lifting up his shirt, showing off his abs and Anthea looked at his abs without shame and Peter looked at Drax

"This was from a smoking hot Rayjack girl, she stabbed me with a fork after she found me trying to skip out on breakfast but she had nothing on you beautiful" Peter looking over at Anthea and winked at her as Anthea actually snorted at him

"A little Kree girl tried to get my throat" Peter said showing off the scar on his neck "Found me with another girl but don't worry I was trying to get information" He told Anthea who narrowed her eyes

"That's what they all say Quill" She snorted as she moved away from him and towards Drax

"She betrayed Ronan, he'll come after her.. The best way to get to Ronan is to keep her alive" She pointed out and looked at Gamora who looked like she was trying to get some air from almost being strangled by Drax

"I agree with Beautiful here" Peter said smiling at the girl he was currently into and looked at Drax

"Once you get to Ronan, you can" Peter said moving a finger across his neck and Anthea and Drax looked confused at him

"Why would he want to do that?" She asked Peter, Peter looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"Why would I want to drag my finger across his neck?" Drax asked him and Peter sighed and shook his head

"No that's a symbol, when you slice his throat" Peter half smirked at Anthea and Drax while Drax snorted

"I will not slice his throat, I would cut it clean off" Drax grumbled and soon Anthea went towards him and placed a hand on Drax's arm and he looked at her with this kind of sadness that Anthea knew.. The feeling of losing family.

"You want to kill Ronan right? Keep her alive, she may even help" She pointed out and Peter admired her for even going close to Drax but trying to convince him to spare the life of Gamora was brave.

He admired Anthea as she spoke for what's right and was very loyal and didn't fall for Quill within the first five seconds of meeting him, unlike other women who would just throw themselves at him.

Drax looked at her for a moment and sighed before letting go of Gamora who was gasping for air and Drax stalked out and Gamora stood up and stalked off shoving against Anthea and Peter and Rocket.

Anthea followed Gamora with Peter and Rocket following her as Peter called

"You're lucky she saved you"

"I don't need saving" Gamora turned around looked at them and went face to face with Anthea who stood her ground until Peter stepped in front of them and covered Anthea and she touched his hand and looked at him before nodding and Peter sighed as she moved her hand down to his hand and pulled him back behind her. Peter hated that she was wearing those gloves because he would like to at least touch her hands

"We can get that object and sell it to that third party you were mentioning" Anthea said as Gamora snorted

"Well that object and us are stuck in here" She said and noticed that even though Anthea released Peter's hand, Peter was still holding on to Anthea's hand.

"How much was your party offering?" Peter asked and Gamora sighed

"40 Billion" She said quietly as Rocket whistled and Peter said a 'Holy shit' and Anthea's eyes widen

"That orb is the only way I can get away from Ronan and Thanos, if you can help me escape I will lead you directly to the seller and I'll split the money.. The three of us" Gamora offered and Anthea and Rocket looked at each other and nodded

"I am Groot!" A voice said suddenly as they looked at Groot who looked eager

"The four of us" Anthea smiled looking at Groot and Rocket was being sarcastic

"Asleep for the danger, awake for the money as usual" Rocket laughed as Anthea laughed and noticed that Peter was still holding her hand and she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows and smiled while Peter coughed and let go of her hand

"Right, let's go to bed and think through this" She said as they all bid their farewells as her and Gamora went back to the Women's ward

{

The group of Gamora, Anthea, Peter and Groot made their way to a table and sat there looking at the prison food at disgust and Rocket came behind them following them

"Right, if we want to escape we need to get to that control tower" Rocket nodded at the huge room like area in the middle of the prison as Anthea poked her food with her fork

"The guards wear security bands that can help control where we go, I need that" Rocket said as Gamora nodded

"Leave that to me" She said as Rocket nodded and started talking again

"That dude there, I need his metal leg" Rocket nodded at the man passing by with a metal leg and Peter and Anthea nodded at that

"Peter wanna bet who can get the leg first?" She asked and Peter winked at her

"If I win?"

"You can show me one of your things you call a song" She promised him as they sat down at the table and Rocket looked at the gloves

"Even though the keys were used to lock those gloves on you, I'm pretty sure the bands that the guards have can take it off. Once you have those gloves off you're going to have to harvest all the power in this room" Rocket said as Anthea groaned and Peter looked at her confused

"I'm not much of a fan of taking in electricity and using It as energy, it's like cheap alcohol for me. The sun is more organic and I can control it more" She explained as Peter nodded understanding but little did they know Groot was on his way to take out the battery of the tower

"Groot and Anthea know this but I need the battery behind that tower, that should be last part" Rocket explained as Groot was standing up and tore open the box and threw it on the ground hitting a prisoner in the head

"Um Rocket.." Anthea said as Rocket was speaking as she noticed what was Groot doing as Rocket was ignoring her

"Most of the men here find Anthea attractive maybe she can work a deal with some of the guys on how to get out of here" Rocket said as Peter was about to open his mouth saying he didn't want Anthea to be near these men until soon Groot tore out the battery and alarms started going off and Groot smiled at Anthea showing her the battery as Anthea soon got up

"Peter you win! Get the leg!" Anthea called as she ran towards Groot to help protect him as she looked back and saw that Gamora was hopping out of her seat while Quill smiled that he won and got up to get the leg

Some flying machines came out and surrounded Groot and Anthea

"Prisoner release the item and please return to your cell or we will open fire " A voice said in the intercom as Anthea snorted and Groot looked annoyed as Anthea quickly climbed up Groot's arm as she sat on his shoulder

"Well great job Groot, it would have helped if I my powers!" She said as Groot whined a sorry and saw the machines were aiming at Anthea as well and he growled

"I am Groot!" He yelled before the machines started opening fire and Groot used the branches on his shoulders to protect himself and her as he used his arms to smash one of the machines to the floor while Anthea quickly kicked another machine to the floor and she saw Rocket running to them

"You idiot how are me and Anthea suppose to help if we don't have our things?" He asked and at the corner of her eyes she saw a few people aiming guns but saw Drax tackling one as he was laughing, enjoying causing someone pain as she was impressed with Drax's moves

"Hey you creepy little beast!" Drax called as he called towards Rocket and threw him a gun before he looked at Anthea and smiled at her "My friend! Catch!" he said as he threw one of the daggers he stole from another prisoners and threw it, Anthea caught it before she stared trying to cut into the gloves and soon the gloves were coming off and she could see her hands again and Rocket looked happy

"Oh yea" He said as Anthea raised her hands and soon some of the electricity of the lamps came out and into the hands as she closed her eyes for a moment. Peter stopped and saw that she was finally free of those gloves and when she opened her eyes they were a shining blue, unlike a gold when she takes energy from the sun

Soon Groot roared as Anthea released her energy which was a light blue and started to destroy the machines as Rocket was screaming and shooting at the machines and Anthea saw Gamora going face to face with some guards as she turned her hands and aimed at the guards as she zapped some guards knocking them out and heard some guards yelling at Peter

"Drop the leg!" A guard said as Anthea simply raised her hand and shocked the guard as he dropped the gun and Peter picked up the gun and started aiming at the machines

"Thanks beautiful!" Peter called as Anthea simply went to help Rocket take down more of the machines flying in the air until Gamora yelled to Rocket and threw the band towards him, happy he got the band

"Groot get us to the tower!" Rocket called as Groot moved them to the tower slowly as Rocket was fixing the band and battery placing it together as Gamora jumped and landed at the front door of the tower and helped Rocket as Groot extended himself as Anthea was ready to climb up also but saw Peter was climbing up Groot and saw a machine aiming at him as Anthea quickly released her powers and took down the bot

"I owe you one!" Peter called as he saw Drax kicking the machine and ripped the machine

"You! Man who is lame with the women!" Drax called as Anthea's eyes returned to normal as she started laughing what Drax said to Peter

"It was only one time!" Peter whined as he climbed Groot holding on to the leg with his chin as she was finally ontop of Groot and was at the front door and helped Peter and Drax up before Rocket opened the door and Groot extended his arm and took out the main guard throwing him outside while the group went inside the tower as Rocket closed the door

"Looks like you're listening the music later on!" Peter said excited as Anthea sighed and nodded "I know I know"

Drax was behind Gamora as Gamora turned around and jumped a bit and Drax noticed that "Spare me your fail gaze woman!" He yelled as Gamora looked annoyed

"Why is he here?"

"I promise he can stay with you until he kills your crazy boss" Peter said as Anthea looked over and raised her hand at Drax her eyes turning blue

"Don't lay a hand on her, same goes for you" She turned to Gamora before her eyes returned to normal color and watched Rocket do his thing

"Yea I keep my promises.. Anyways here you go" He said handing the metal leg to Rocket who looked shocked

"Oh you actually did it? I was kidding I didn't need that" Rocket laughed as Anthea just shook her head and sighed while Peter looked annoyed

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" He said as Anthea moved closer to him and squeezed his arms

"Well at least you won this bet, now shut up and let him do his thing" She said as Rocket went back to work and soon they were shouting since Peter somewhat insulted Drax and called him something while Rocket was saying how Drax's kind were too serious and Drax being... Serious.

"I'm going to die with the biggest idiots on this galaxy.. No offense Anthea" She said softly as Anthea nodded

"I agree, at least I get to die with one smart person" She sighed as they looked outside to see many men coming out of the doors with huge guns

"Those are huge guns" He said as Anthea wanted to bang her head on the window, this day wasn't going well and watched as the main guard yelled to shoot as one by one they were being shot at with those big guns and started to notice the glass was breaking

"Rocket hurry!" Anthea said as another blast went and Anthea flinched and Peter actually wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in tight, he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. Not on his watch.

"Rodent we need to get out!" Gamora shouted as Rocket was getting tired of being yelled at and soon the main guard was ordering for all guns to be fired as Groot was getting ready to leap to Anthea to protect her even though Peter was holding on to her tight and Rocket connected some wires and the guards were.. flying?

"You turned off the gravity.. Everywhere but here" Gamora smiled, impressed with Rocket as Anthea cheered and actually opened her arms and wrapped them around Peter's neck as she hugged him, Peter smiling and closing his eyes accepting the hug with his own hug as the head of the tower came off and soon Rocket saw the machines floating

"Sorry to break the moment but Anthea I need you to put some energy into the machines to help make these machines powerful enough to move us out of here" Rocket said as Anthea nodded and let go of Peter as she went to the control panels as Rocket was helping moving the machines as Anthea closed her eyes and it turned back to blue as she touched the panel also releasing energy as Rocket ordered the machines to help them escape as they attached themselves on the bottom and moved the head of the tower out of the room as they watched in amazement and they stopped near the entrance

"Well that was a great plan" Peter said as he watched Anthea return to normal as Rocket shut down the part of the room

"I know I'm smart" He said as Peter started kicking the cracked glass until it broke and he hopped out and held out his hand for Anthea to grab as he helped her out and they helped the others as they ran to the place that held their belongings as Anthea quickly found her stuff but only saw her outfit there, the bag that had her blanket was gone

"What the hell?" She heard Peter seeing his music player wasn't there but he quickly shook his head and went to the window

"Anthea, take the team to my ship.. The Milano, the big orange ship and wait near there" He ordered her as he quickly threw his bag at Gamora grabbed his coat and stuff and started running. He also knew that her blanket was gone and his player was gone so he went to get both and Anthea knew that.

"We should just leave him, we have the orb right?" Rocket asked Gamora opened the bag to see if the Orb was there but it wasn't, Gamora started cursing as Rocket was annoyed but Anthea was looking out the window hoping that Peter made it out alive.

Although she would be bummed that she lost her blanket, the only thing that reminded her of her parents she didn't even care if Peter didn't come back with it.. As long as Peter came back.

Her prayers were answered as Drax said Peter was flying back to The Milano with her bookbag on his back as she had the biggest smile on her face.

Peter Quill was her hero.

Author's Note:

Thank you for the favorites and likes! They mean so much and although I'm busy with college I'm writing!

I just found something out about Anthea's parents too, they had another child. A son. But let's just say that the people of the kingdom didn't approve of the son being born and was sent to earth which made me think: Was Anthea approved by the people of her kingdom? What will her reaction be with she finds out she has a brother (Comics wise he exists and I kinda want Anthea to have a long lost brother too, He was born after her so she's an older sister)

Next Chapter:

Our dear Anthea gets her first dance and a almost kiss with a certain Peter Quill, but things don't got to plan as a certain Green girl doesn't want her new best friend hurt by Star-Lord (Also I love the song Fooled around and Fell in Love)

Rocket and Anthea moment which is full of angst.

Peter admitting that he might like Anthea?


	4. Fooled around and Fell in Love

As The door opened and Peter stepped inside the Milano, Drax and Gamora helped him in and Drax was pleased  
"This one has spirit!" Drax said happily about his possible new ally

"You make a keen ally in this battle" Drax said as Peter tapped his ear and his mask started to come off and back to his ear as he moved the backpack closer to him as he hung on to Anthea's baby blanket with dear life, he knew how much this meant to her as much as the tape player meant to him that's why ne needed to find her

"What were you retrieving?" Drax asked as Peter just simply placed the tape player in his hand and walked off as he found Anthea standing there waiting for him with a huge smile on her face

"You are stupid" Drax said as Peter ignored him and Anthea literally ran to him and brought him into a huge hug, Peter was shocked at first because this woman didn't seem like the hugging type but he hugged her back as much

"Thank you so much, I thought I lost it forever" She whispered quietly as Peter just smiled softly and nodded to her

"It was no big deal really" He said trying to act like himself as Anthea released him and they looked at each other for a moment before Rocket coughed

"Alright, we need to find this buyer that Gamora is talking about" He said as he watched Peter took off the backpack and handed it to Anthea who said a small thanks as Peter took off his burgundy colored jacket and placed it to the side as Anthea walked over to the front of the Milano and took a seat while Gamora took the other seat as she was getting ready to ride to Milano

"Anthea" Gamora said as Anthea turned to see Gamora smile slightly

"Thanks" Gamora said and Anthea was confused for a moment

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance and not letting Drax kill me" She said as Anthea nodded and smiled a bit too

"Everyone deserves second chances, even if it was never their faults" Anthea said as she was helping co-pilot the Milano as they were traveling at a good speed

"Groot are you good?" Anthea called back since she didn't hear much of Groot, he was probably exploring the ship

"I am Groot" Groot responded, telling her that he was fine and watching Rocket as he was taking apart the ship and Anthea was ready to tell Rocket to stop until Peter beat her to it

"Hey! You can't part apart my ship for spare parts!" Peter said as Rocket was looking through parts and Peter looked annoyed as Anthea placed The Milano on auto-pilot for a while as her and Gamora went to see what was going on

"Don't touch that" Rocket said as Peter was ready to pick up an object that Rocket was making and Peter huffed

"Why?"

"Because that's a bomb" Rocket pointed out as he was fixing something else and Peter looked like he was going to panic

"A bomb!? You made a bomb on my ship and you're just leaving it lying around?" Peter asked in almost a high-pitch tone and Rocket just shrugged at him

"I was going to put it in a box" Rocket defended himself as Peter snorted

"What's a box going to do?" He said as he watched Rocket open a drawer and Anthea spotted something wrapped in colorful paper and held it in the air

"Will this do?" Rocket asked as Peter took the object out of Rocket's grip, Anthea noticed almost a hint of sadness in Peter's hand when he handled it and dropped it back into the drawer and with his foot he closed it

"No, you're not using that" Peter said almost quickly as Rocket was asking what was the object and Peter looked annoyed

"Just shut up" He said as Rocket raised his paws up in the air in defense as Peter sighed and looked over at Anthea who gave him a small smile in support and he smiled back at her, thankful that she didn't ask questions about the object

"So what's that?" Peter asked changing the subject and Rocket looked at him with a smirk on his face

"This is the hardcore stuff, powerful enough to destroy moons" Rocket said happily as Gamora gave him a look

"We're not blowing up any moons" She said and Anthea nodded at that

"Why do you two suck out all of the fun" Rocket said to himself as he was making the object and Anthea watched as Peter went to Gamora

"So where are your buyer's location?" Peter asked and Gamora just looked at him

"We're going the right direction" She simply said and Peter actually went closer to Anthea and placed his arm around her and brought her in closer to him, Anthea didn't know what he was doing but she was somewhat enjoying having Peter with her but she knew this was Peter just being himself and flirting.

"How are we suppose to do this if you can't trust me?" Peter asked softly as he looked at Gamora as she just smiled and Peter let go of Anthea as he came closer to Gamora

"I would actually trust you if you told me what this is.. I know for sure this is some kind of weapon, something very strong.. Probably Anthea couldn't even beat it"

"You're calling me weak Quill?" Anthea smirked and raised her eyebrows as Peter frowned and quickly shook his head

"No! I think you're strong and beautiful!" Peter defended and Anthea laughed and smiled at him while Peter blushed as Gamora looked at the orb

"If this is a weapon it should be far away from Ronan" Gamora said as Drax quickly grabbed the item and was already thinking

"I think we should use it to destroy him!" He said as Anthea raised her hand ready to quickly release her power to slap the orb out of Drax's hand until Gamora spoke

"Put it down you fool or you'll destroy us all" Gamora said sternly as Drax scowled at her

"I will not you Murderess!" Drax yelled as Anthea frowned and Gamora got very mad and went over to Drax not afraid of him

"Stop acting like a spoiled Princess!" Gamora yelled as Drax scowled

"I am not a Princess!"

"Alright no one is killing anyone on my ship!" Peter said as Anthea went in front of Drax and Gamora and forced them apart

"After we get the money we don't have to see each other again" Peter said as Drax just snorted

"I don't want the money" He said as he tossed the orb to Peter and just walked off, Peter looked down and sighed

"Great, means more money for the four of us" Peter said looking at Anthea but heard a groan and saw Groot was looking at him with a pout and Anthea frowned at Peter and he sighed

"Fine there's five of us.. We're partners" Peter said as Gamora snorted

"We have an agreement, but we are not partners Quill. I'm going to go contact the buyer and tell him we're on our way now and Quill.. Your ship is Filthy" Gamora said as she started to go up the stairs

"She has a point" Anthea said as she left and started to follow Gamora up the stairs as she swayed her hips all of a sudden once she felt Peter's eyes on her as he was checking her not, not ashamed either as he made a comment about his ship while Rocket was disgusted.

* * *

A few moments later Rocket decided to go up and help Gamora with The Milano while Anthea went back downstairs and found Peter polishing his space guns

"Are they easy to use?" Anthea asked all of a sudden as Peter turned to her and he just shrugged

"It's pretty easy to use, you just need to have good aim.. Anthea have you never shot a gun?" He asked and she sat at the table and Peter went up close to her, as her legs were hanging from the table, He rested his hands on her legs.

"I was never taught how to use one" She said as she looked down as saw that Peter's hands were resting on her legs, she swore that her cheeks were going to be red and she wish she could just hide right now but Peter was admiring the ginger woman.

"So what would you do if you were powerless?" Peter asked the blue-eyed ginger woman. Anthea just shrugged

"I learned some hand to hand combat but just a little, I guess I'll be useless" Anthea shrugged, Peter took his hand off her leg and took her hand

"Let me teach you then, cause there may be a day where you may be powerless and all you may have is a gun" Peter said as she hopped off the table and he took out the ammo of his space gun

"Right this is what you need to shoot, you always need to reload so always carry some with you" He said as he showed her how to reload and unload the ammo from the gun, he did it a couple of more times before he handed the gun to Anthea

"So like this" She said as she carefully but surely inserted the ammo correctly and he cheered

"You're becoming a natural" Peter said as she smiled and looked at him before he took the gun and unloaded it and he looked at the wall and he went to find his jacket and hanger and hung the jacket at the wall and returned to Anthea

"Aim at my jacket" He said softly as Anthea raised the gun but was holding it the wrong way at first before Peter chuckled at her and went to her, her back pressed against his chest

"Like this" Peter said as he took her hand and aimed the gun at the jacket, in a way they were holding hands as Peter and Anthea's fingers were both on the trigger and Peter noticed she was tense

"Relax, you always have to be calm otherwise everything will go wrong" He said as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and she breathed in as first but relaxed as she felt his breath going down her neck

"You're doing it, Babe" He said softly as they stood there for a while, Peter could do this all day.. Her close to him like this, she smelled so good.. She smelled like the forest.. Flowers, it drove him insane because that was his favorite smell

"Guys we have something!" Rocket called from upstairs as Peter was knocked back into reality as Anthea was blushing as they broke away from each other and Anthea made her way up the stairs and Peter sighed as he placed the gun now and went up after her.

Once Anthea and Peter made their way up the stairs they saw that they were face to face with a huge head and Anthea was ready to ask what on earth in that but Drax beat her to it

"What is that?"

"That's the planet of Knowhere.. A mining Planet" She whispered as Rocket was flying into the skull and Peter and Anthea and the crew were looking outside the windows and saw how busy and dirty the planet looked.

* * *

As Gamora was explaining the history of Knowhere she mentioned how Outlaws like to hide in Knowhere the most so they must be careful and Peter just snorted

"We had many outlaws where I'm from.. Billy The Kid, Bonnie and Clyde" He said as he looked back and saw Groot and Anthea were following behind as they were looking around the place, he couldn't help but admire Anthea right now because even though this city was so ugly, Anthea found a way to admire the place.

"That sounds like a place I would visit" Drax said, impressed with Quill's home planet.

"You should" He said but was cut off as he spotted kids running up to them as he narrowed his eyes

"Incoming, watch your wallets" He warned before the crew was surrounded by children asking for units, he looked behind him and saw a little girl going up to Groot and Anthea who looked happy to see the little girl coming up to them.

Groot opened his hand and a little flower grew out of his hand, he looked over at Anthea who smiled and opened her hand and some golden energy came out of her hand and swirled around the flower a few times before the energy went off like a tiny firework and there were golden sparkles going into the flower.

Peter couldn't help but smile at that action and just wanted to tell Anthea that she was beautiful in that moment for being so kind to children, now Peter was never a fan of children and never wanted any children while Anthea just looked happy to see this little girl happy.

Groot took the sparkling flower off his hand and gave it to the little girl who smiled widely and thanked the duo before Peter quickly shooed away the children and they followed Gamora until they were in front of a bar

"This is where your seller is?" Rocket asked, not very impressed with this while Drax snorted also

"What is this place? What will we even do inside?" He asked as they all shrugged and slowly entered the place.

* * *

Anthea was leaning on the rails with her arms, looking out into the galaxy and admiring the many stars and colors of the outside and she couldn't help but start thinking about something that had been bothering her lately.

Where were her parents right now? Are her parents even alive? Why haven't they looked for her?

She was brought back into reality as she heard footsteps and saw Peter coming towards her and he stood behind her closely

"I just spent a lot on fuel.. I think I'll be losing money on this job" He said as they both looked out into the galaxy for a moment and she looked back and saw Rocket, Groot and Drax inside the bar gambling on a game inside the bar and drinking while Gamora was in the front of the bar wanting to be alone for a moment.

"Gamora's seller will hopefully be around in a few moments, for now you'll just have to deal with my company Quill" Anthea joked as Peter chuckled at her and looked at the beautiful ginger hair girl

"I actually don't mind" He said softly as Anthea chuckled and Peter looked at her for a moment

"So do you actually know who your parents are?" Peter asked and Anthea looked down for a moment and Peter coughed

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that" He said as Anthea shook her head

"No it's fine. I don't actually them, I've been searching the galaxy for years but it's hard cause I don't even know who I am with these powers" Anthea said as Peter nodded understanding her. Anthea looked over at him and saw his tape player and she touched the player for a moment

"This is important to you as my blanket was important to me?" She asked as she clicked a button and music started to play and Peter sighed sadly

"My mom gave this to me, she loved sharing with me the pop music she loved listening to when she was growing up.. I happen to have had on me when I was.. When she.. The day I left earth" Peter said as he looked sad as she nodded and looked down, Anthea knew that Peter was also having his own issues but still admired him for still trying to be cheerful

"What do you do with this?" She asked softly and Peter chuckled at her as he looked down at her

"Do? Nothing, you just listen to it and also dance to it" Peter said as Anthea shook her head

"I can't dance" She said as Peter laughed

"Not even once?"

"I mean I danced with Groot at times but it's nonsense really"

"There's people like you, on my planet who can't dance it's a legend called Footloose, and in that legend there's a great hero called Kevin Bacon who taught a whole city with people that had sticks up their butts that dancing was the best thing" Peter said as Anthea scowled for a moment

"Who put the sticks up their butt?" She asked, she didn't expect there was a planet that actually had people walking around with sticks in their butts.. Peter lived in a weird planet.

"No.. That's just a-"

"That's mean, I wouldn't want to visit your planet" Anthea said as Peter chuckled at her

"It's just a expression" He said as he took out the headphones around his neck and placed them on her ears, she frowned at first but the melody was beautiful.

 _Ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener over on the other side.. I'd just tear out that page_

Anthea was amazed on how beautiful this music was, she wished she heard this kind of music earlier. She smiled widely at Peter who was smiling at her glad that there was finally a girl that liked his music taste

"This is beautiful" Anthea said loudly as Peter jumped back a moment on how loud she was but he came back in smiling and nodding, he knew which part she was already on which was the chorus

 _I fooled around and fell in love._

Peter got closer to Anthea as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers together and brought her closer into him so she was slow dancing with him as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers while she looked up at him, he looked so peaceful and happy she didn't think Peter Quill could be romantic like that

 _I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby_  
 _I fooled around and fell in love_

Anthea closed her eyes soon and she felt Peter leaning in closer to her, she could almost feel his lips touching her as she was tilting her head ready to welcome his kiss. But it never happened as she saw Gamora pinning Peter against the rails with her knife against his neck.

"I will not let her fall for your.. Pelvic Sorcery!" Anthea heard Gamora yell as Anthea was taking off the headphones and rested them on her neck and was quite confused on what was happening

"I wouldn't do that to her" He said as he softly pushed Gamora and saw Anthea storming off, he was upset at first thinking that his chances with Anthea were ruined until he saw Drax and Groot literally fighting each other and Anthea storming inside to try to stop the fight.

Author's Note:

Wow 33 Followers! For me that's a lot! Thank you so much for reading! Make sure to leave reviews and all it means a lot!

I Love these Anthea and Peter moments I think at the moment my favorite ship that I've ever written is these two.

Since Peter is confirmed for the next Avengers movie of course we will have Anthea at his side, I'm planning on making a huge crossover with my stories by the end.


	5. I'm not inlove

Anthea pushed past the crowd that was forming as they were cheering on as Drax was beating up Groot, her eyes lit up gold before she let her arms forward and released her golden energy and as the energy pushed Drax away from Groot.

She saw Gamora was yelling and holding back Drax before she marched forward to Drax ready to give him a piece of her mind until she heard Rocket's gun clicking and she turned around to see him aiming at Drax, Gamora and herself and she was ready to make a force field until Peter stepped in

"Rocket don't you dare hurt her in any way" Peter warned him as Anthea started noticing that Rocket was drunk, when he was drunk Rocket was quite unpredictable, Rocket sneered and aimed his gun at the three of them again until Peter's eyes widen

"Rocket What are you doing?!" He shouted and looked over at Anthea who looked worried and she turned around as Drax started shouting too, notcing that Drax was drunk as well

"This Vermin speaks of affairs that he knows nothing about!" Drax shouted, Anthea noticed that Groot was quite tense too, she hummed to him and he noticed that she was calling for him and she nodded telling him that everything was going to be fine, it always has been.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Drax yelled

"That is true!" Rocket yelled back at him

"He has no respect!" He said trying to charge at Rocket but Gamora and Anthea were holding him back

"That is also true!"

"Keep calling me Vermin tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else does!" Rocket yelled at the top of his lungs and Anthea frowned and closed off the energy force field she made and made her way to Rocket, Peter grabbed on to her shoulder for a moment but she looked at him and shook her head. He sighed and released her and she went on her knees until she was face to face with Rocket

"No one is laughing at you Rocket, you're drunk" Anthea said softly as Rocket snorted at her

"He called me a stupid thing He does! Well I didn't ask to be made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and be put back together over and over and turned into some.. Little monster!" Rocket cried at her. For the first time Anthea saw the Rocket that no one really knew, the Rocket that thought he had so many flaws in himself, the one that thought he was a monster.

"I know that feeling, it's like you feel worthless and people would look at you the wrong way.. People become scared of you and just run the other way.. Making you feel feel ugly inside, I know that feeling Rocket" Anthea said with tears in her eyes, she remembered all those times when growing up she would be treated as a monster rather than a person.. She would visit planets with Groot and once she would show her powers, what she thought was a gift.. Some races would disagree and chase her and Groot away.. It made Anthea hate her powers at times, it made her wish that she was.. Normal.

Peter noticed her change in mood and what she said and he frowned, but right now he had to focus on getting Rocket back to normal

"No one is calling you a monster" Peter said all of a sudden, in that moment he didn't even know if he meant it for Anthea or to Rocket but he felt like it needed to be said.

"He called me a 'Vermin'.. She called me Rodent!" Rocket shouted towards Drax and Gamora who actually look like they regretted for a moment for insulting him

"Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots at your face!" Rocket shouted as he aimed his gun but since he was quite small he couldn't get a high aim at Drax and Gamora so he ended up aiming at Anthea and Peter saw that

"Woah!" He said as he literally went in front of Anthea as she moved back, Groot came towards her now and stood in front of her incase something went wrong

"40 Billion Units! Rocket! Suck it up for one more lousy night and then you'll be rich overnight and we never have to see each other's faces again!" Peter said, although this would happen soon he would be sad to leave Anthea behind, for some reason his mind was nagging him to at least make a effort in asking her to join him in the Milano, they could travel through space.. Together.

"Fine.. But I can't promise I'll be coming after each and everyone of you to kill you" Rocket said as he lowered his gun and Peter sighed

"See! This is why none of you have friends! The way you act!" Peer said as he looked at Drax and Gamora

"We have traveled across the Quadrant.. Ronan is no closer to being dead" Drax said angrily as he stormed off, leaving Gamora to look at him and sigh as Anthea was ready to call his name but all of a sudden a door opened and a pink lady stepped out

"Milady Gamora! My master has sent me to come collect you!" The woman said happily, Anthea quickly ran outside to grab her bookbag with her baby blanket inside as Peter was waiting for her as everyone else went inside. Once Anthea and Peter stepped inside he looked at her

"You don't think you're special?" He asked her suddenly, Anthea was wondering why he asked that question but she remembered when earlier she mentioned that she really didn't like herself

"Not really" She said softly, Peter stopped and grabbed her arm and turned her around

"Anthea, I think you're perfect.. You're beautiful, kind.. I think you're the most special person in the universe, I think any man would be lucky to have you" Peter said as he cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes with such a warm smile

"Seems like I don't have to look far" She said softly, before he could respond she walked off and followed the group leaving Peter speechless.

Once they entered the Collector's den they were greeted by noises and multiple creatures in cages looking at them

"This isn't creepy at all" Rocket muttered as they were following the woman as Anthea was in awe of how huge this room was and saw a few creatures looking at them as the woman made their way to a table as they saw a man with white hair and a huge coat

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan.. The Collector" The woman bowed to him as the man turned to them and walked towards Gamora and Anthea

"Oh my dear Gamora, how wonderful to meet in the flesh" He said as he took Gamora's hand and kissed it, he turned towards Anthea

"Who are you my dear?" He asked and grabbed her hand, Anthea looked back and saw Peter was tense as if he was ready to step in

"Anthea" She said softly as he brought her hand up and kissed her hand until Rocket actually stepped in

"Hey Anthea! Maybe this guy knows about the blanket!" He said and Anthea's eyes widen as The Collector looked confused and Anthea started to explain

"I didn't grow up with my family.. I don't know who are my parents but I have this blanket with me, had it ever since I was born" Anthea said as she took out her blanket that had her name and a symbol next to it, The Collector's eyes widen

"Why.. I have not seen that symbol for years!" The Collector was shocked as Anthea's mouth opened and looked at Peter who looked as equally shocked

"You know where this is from?" She asked and The Collector nodded at her

"This is from a strong and powerful race, this race usually likes to stay hidden but they're super powerful.. This symbol is from the race's royal family" The Collector said as Gamora's eyebrows raised

"So Anthea may be royalty?"

"Yes, although I don't know the current Ruler of this planet since they're so well hidden, legend says that there was a ruler that could destroy planets and kill millions with just a whisper" The Collector said as he shivered remembering those tales of a legendary ruler and the royal family.

"Do you know where I could find the planet?" She asked as The Collector closed his eyes

"Ronan and The Kree have been at war with your people many times, to be honest I don't even know if your people still exist I have not seen one of your kind in decades until now" He said and as Anthea was ready to ask more questions until The Collector saw Groot and was in awe

"What are you?" The Collector said as he walked over to Groot, Groot however seemed happy that he was being noticed

"I am Groot!" He said as The Collector was in awe and was happy to see a Groot finally in person, first to see one of Anthea's kind was amazing.. But A Groot was breath taking.

"I'd never thought I would meet a Groot before.. Please may I pay you now so I can have your Carcass" The Collector said as Groot was shocked and Rocket snorted

"So you can made into a chair?" Rocket asked as The Collector looked at the raccoon in disgust

"What are you? Their little pet?" He asked as he started laughing as Rocket tried charging at him and Gamora stepped in

"We have been halfway around the galaxy to get this orb" She said as The Collector hummed at her

"Very well, let us see what you have brought" He said as Anthea looked over at Peter who took out the orb from his bag and was ready to hand it to The Collector until...

He dropped it.

Anthea chuckled as Peter picked it up and almost everyone in the room narrowed their eyes, The Collector took the orb and placed it on the table as Anthea stood in-between Peter and Gamora

"Oh my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities" He said as a machine in his table twisted the orb open and all of a sudden purple circles were in the air showing them multiple things.

"Then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots" The Collector said as the circles started to show these different stones that had different colors and shapes, the group looked in awe

"Infinity Stones" The Collector said as the machine opened up the orb to actually show a stone, a purple one.

Groot was touching the purple circle as it showed a blue square, another next to it looked like red liquid, as The Collector was explaining how these stones could take form

"These stones could be handled by people of great strength.. Observe." He said as the group turned around and saw one of the purple circles was showing a giant like monster holding a weapon, inside was one of the stones.. He slammed the weapon to the ground and Anthea looked horrified as the whole planet was being destroyed, Peter noticed it and slowly took her hand and intertwined their fingers together as Anthea squeezed his hand in thanks

"There's a little bit of pee coming out of me right now" Peter whispered as The Collector narrowed his eyes and went on

"Once for a moment, a group was able to share the energy almost themselves" The Collector sais as the circles showed a group of creatures in blue trying to control the stone, they really looked like they were struggling

"However they were quickly destroyed by it" The Collector said as they were watching as the stone destroyed the group that tried to handle it, Anthea turned and looked over at the purple stone but looked over at the pink lady who was looking at the stone, her eyes were dark and her expression was blank.. Anthea squeezed Peter's hand as she managed to make him go behind her incase something happened and Anthea was ready to create a force field once more.

"We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid." Rocket said as he looked completely bored and really just wanted to get out of here and get on with his life.

"How would you like to be paid?" The Collector asked as he walked away leaving the stone off guard, causing the pink lady to move closer to the stone as Peter held on to Anthea's hand as they walked to The Collector's desk.

"What do you think Fancy man? Units!" Rocket said as The Collector nodded and opened a drawer as he was getting the units out, he looked over to Anthea

"If you want my dear, I can give you more information on your people.. That can give you a jumpstart for the search" The Collector offered as Anthea smiled and nodded, The Collector was ready to open his mouth and say what Anthea was until he noticed his servant near the infinity stone

"Carina! Stand back!" The Collector ordered as Carina looked angry

"I will no longer be your servant!" She yelled as The Collector yelled no when Carina actually grabbed the stone with her hand, she started screaming as the energy in that stone was going crazy as Gamora ran and tackled both Peter and Anthea over a table as they took cover there and Rocket and Groot started running for their lives.

Peter hovered over Anthea and held on to Gamora and Gamora buried her face into Anthea's shoulder, If anything Peter was mostly protecting Anthea since one of his arms were wrapped around her waist tightly as her face was buried into his neck.

There was a huge burst of energy and Peter looked up for a moment to see the purple energy all over the place, he had hope that Groot and Rocket made it out there in time.

As soon as the burst was over, Gamora and Anthea peaked over the table and saw The Collector was laying on the floor as he was wheezing, Peter was behind Anthea as once again her back was pressed against his chest as he was going to curse but he just said nothing.

Anthea and Gamora quickly made their way to the orb and Anthea opened her hand quickly release her golden energy to control the machine for a moment to close the orb as she grabbed the orb and Gamora frowned as she looked at the Collector and stormed off leaving Peter and Anthea chasing after her

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?!" Gamora said as they made their way to the front of the building, and found Rocket running to them horrified

"What do you still have that?!" Rocket said as Peter snorted at Rocket

"You think we're going to leave that in there?!" Peter said as Rocket shook his head "I can't believe you had that in your purse!" He said at Peter with Anthea biting her lip looking down at the orb

"It's a knapsack!" Peter defended his bag as Anthea shook her head and looked at the group

"We need to bring this to The Nova Prime" She said as Gamora was nodding her head in agreement

"They could contain it there" Gamora said as Rocket shook his head at her

"Are you kidding me?! We're wanted by them just give it to Ronan!" Rocket said as Anthea frowned at him

"So he could destroy and go to war like he did with my home planet?" She asked and Peter shook his head frowning at Rocket

"Do you want him to destroy the galaxy?"

"What are you a saint? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you want to save it?"

"Cause I'm one of the idiots that lives in the galaxy!" Peter said as Anthea quickly went close to him and frowned

"Peter listen to me and Gamora, We can't allow this stone to fall into Ronan's hands.. He'll destroy planets.. We can't let this happen" She whispered as Peter looked at her with a sad expression, finding out that her home planet not may even be around because of Ronan made Peter upset.. Cause Anthea may have no home or family now.

"We have to get your ship and bring it to The Nova Prime" Gamora said as she grabbed Anthea's hand. Gamora knew that Anthea must be upset that she may also be a orphan too but the last few days Gamora can admit.. Anthea was her best friend.

"I think you're right" Peter said as he took Anthea's hand that had the orb in her hand but Peter's expression changed

"I think we should find someone who won't arrest us and is very nice.. Someone who will give us a huge amount of money" He started but frowned as Anthea quickly backing away from him now with Gamora following her as she looked as upset.

"You're dishonorable." Gamora said as Anthea looked really disappointed in him, which caused Peter to be sad too. Peter really didn't want Anthea to be disappointed in him and he now regretted what he said, he should have more common sense.

"You're Faithless! Who even knows if you're using Anthea to just sleep with her! Come on Anthea!" Gamora said as she took Anthea's hand, Anthea looked very confused and upset at first

"You were using me?" Anthea said quietly and sadly to Peter as she was now being dragged off by Gamora to find a ship they could hitch a ride on and make it back to Xander.

"No! Wait.. Anthea!" He said ready to chase after Anthea but Gamora stopped short once she saw what was happening

"Oh No" She whispered as Ronan's ships were facing them with a Drax screaming at them to face him in battle.. Anthea breathed in hard as she was now ready to face another battle.

"I shall meet my foe and destroy him!" Drax shouted with long knifes in his hands as Peter looked angry now

"You called Ronan?" He said as he went forward and tried to grab Anthea's hand incase they had to run back to the Milano but Anthea flinched and moved away from him, in that moment Peter knew that his chances with Anthea may be over and he may never make it up now.

Author's Note:

Just a Quickie!

If that wasn't a hint of who Anthea's father is by describing his powers by saying he can destroy planets with just one whisper I don't know what else can be

Trouble in Paradise for Anthea and Peter!

Thank you so much for reading and always review! I love to hear feedback! 


	6. Cherry Bomb

"Quill! Don't you move boy!" A voice said and Anthea turned to see a blue man and a few man that were a few feet away from the group now

"Who are they?" Anthea said as Quill groaned "That's my boss" He said as Gamora saw a few more worker ships and grabbed Anthea's hand and ran, Peter seeing this and running after them with Rocket right behind them

"Anthea try to get back to The Milano, take the stone as far away as you could" Peter said as he opened one of the doors for the little ships that only one person could fit

"What about you guys?" She asked as she hopped in and saw Groot was trying to go in with her but she raised a hand

"Groot only one of us can fit in here, stay here and make sure no civilians get injured" She said as Groot was whining but nodding before she nodded at Peter and Gamora and Rocket and took off.

They flew past Ronan and Nebula who noticed they were flying away and Nebula ran back into the ship.. However Ronan wasn't able to since Drax was trying to kill them

Anthea was flying this mini ship as fast as she could and now that Ronan's men and Nebula were after her and all of a sudden she was dodging green blasts that the enemy ship were trying to hit her with, she could use her powers right now but she couldn't use them and drive since she was going too fast

Soon she heard Peter telling Gamora and Rocket to use their ships as weapons and Rocket was confused at first until he understood Peter and started throwing himself into the other ships and heard his cheer. Peter managed to take over a ship with his tiny ship while Gamora was doing the same thing as Rocket

Soon Anthea made her ship dive and she saw Peter was ready to aim at the enemy ships around her, they had eye contact for a moment until Anthea's ship zoomed past by his ship as he opened fire and managed to get some ships

However that changed when some ships started bumping her into the stone walls of Knowhere and she was panicking now

"Peter! I'm trapped! I don't think I'll be able to get to The Milano!" She said as she quickly found a space for her to escape and started flying out of Knowhere

"I'm heading out" She said and heard Peter panicking now

"Anthea, these things aren't meant to be out there like that." He said as Anthea bit her lip and she was home free until Nebula's ship shot and blasted her ship, the ship exploding and leaving Anthea in space with the orb a few inches away from her.

Gamora, Peter and Rocket made it to the outside of Knowhere in time to see Anthea's ship burst and the Princess in space now, Nebula laughing in victory as the orb was being lifted from Ronan's home ship as all of the bad guys retreated into Ronan's main ship

"There's nothing we can do, Anthea may have only minutes left" Rocket said softly as he bowed his head, what was he going to tell Groot now that his best friend might be dead.

"No.." Peter said as he looked at Anthea's body floating in space, her eyes couldn't even go golden or anything.. She couldn't save herself

For a moment there was something in him, he couldn't let her die.. After the last few days he never had feelings for a girl like Anthea. Sure there were other girls but they didn't have the fire that she had, never had the passion that she had, never had a heart like her.

He hated to admit it because he thought this would never happen to him, but..

Peter had feelings for Anthea.

He wanted to be with her, know her hopes and dreams.. He wanted to help her find her parents and just be with her through the good and bad times. Peter Quill never thought he would have feelings for a girl for more than a day, but being with her felt like an adventure, he was ready to just take her hand (Even though Groot would stick by her side but he didn't care) back to the Milano and travel across space with her.

"Yondu! Yondu.. This is Quill! My Coordinates are 227K324!" He started shouting into the radio as Gamora and Rocket were coming back to them in their ships

"Quill what are you doing?!" Gamora asked and Peter ignored her

"Just outside Knowhere. If you're there come get me" Peter said looking at the lifeless body of Anthea as he pressed the button behind his ear causing him to now wear his space mask and he opened the door of the ship and flew with the mini jets in his shoes to get her

Once he made it to her, he held her close to him as he pressed the button behind his car again showing his face as he ignored Gamora and Rocket's pleas to go back into the ship and took off the chip and placed it behind her ear, he pressed the button and it went on her face and for a moment there was nothing until he heard a gasp and felt her chest pressing against his chest as she was taking a deep breath.

Peter wanted to sigh in relief but it was hard to breath and soon he was fading until he noticed a bright light and turned around and saw Ravagers ships surrounding them until he saw Yondu's figure and he raised a hand and all of a sudden there was a huge beam taking him and Anthea in.

* * *

A door opened as Anthea and Peter rolled on to the ground as Anthea had all of Peter's weight on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, their chests touching as this was certainly the closest they've ever been.. Anthea would be blushing right now since a certain pelvic is very close to her pelvic.

They were gasping for breath as she touched the button behind her ear and showed her face, Peter's eyes widen as he cupped her cheeks with his hands

"Quill ? What happened?" She was gasping for air as Peter was breathing hard for a moment before he spoke

"I couldn't.. Let you die" He said as he was looking down at her, admiring her.. Peter had many times in which.. He was on top of women for certain things.. But he never had time to admire a woman but admiring Anthea was worth it

"I saw you out there.." He whispered holding her close to him as she looked at him

"I don't know what came over me, something I haven't felt before but when I'm with you.." He whispered as she raised her hand to gently stroke his cheek and he leaned into her time

"You're honestly perfect for me, you may see yourself as a monster but to me you're worth all the danger and all" He whispered as she smiled softly and with her hand she brought his face closer to her as she was ready to kiss him but they heard some Ravagers whistling

"Quill! We missed you! Looks like you have a new girlfriend with you too" One man said as a few of them went over and dragged him off of her and a few more helped and dragged Anthea to the main part of the ship and they were face to face with Yondu who grabbed Peter and pinned him to the wall and started punching him in the face, Anthea started to struggle as she was trying to break free from the men that were holding her, her eyes turned golden as she was ready to release her power until Yondu saw and he opened his jacket to show his arrow

"You make one move missy and he's dead" Yondu said as Anthea's eyes returned to normal as she was trying to find another way to help as Yondu was punching and hitting Peter again

"You betray me? Stealing my money?" He said as he punched Quill straight in his face as Anthea heard his grunting and Anthea wish in that moment she could let her powers out but she couldn't risk Peter being killed by Yondu

"Leave him alone or you'll regret it!" Anthea shouted at Yondu as he sneered at Peter

"When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to eat you.. They never had Terran before" Yondu said as he grabbed Peter's throat as Peter was gasping for air

"Oh will you shut up with that! God! Twenty Years later and you still throw that at me! Like it's a great thing not eating me, normal people don't eat other people!" Peter shouted at Yondu as Anthea looked over at Peter and saw he was upset and the next few words broke her heart

"You adducted me man.. You stole me from my home and my family" Peter's voice broke as he had almost tears in his eyes and Anthea was sad for him, Peter never got to live the life that a Terran was suppose to, hell if Peter was still in his home planet he could have had a life, family and kids.. Everything could have been different if Peter was never taken away.

"You don't give a damn about your Terra! You never gave a damn about a girl! You would just sleep with them and just dump them back in their home planet!? Why did that change with her?!" Yondu yelled pointing at Anthea now

"You're scared, you're soft now that you met her" Yondu hit his chest as Anthea frowned

"Yondu! Ronan has an infinity stone, if he wants to right now he can kill billions of innocent lives.. It's a possibility that he destroyed my home planet, this can't happen to Xander.. I won't let it" Anthea pleaded to Yondu as he just snorted

"This is what you have feelings for Peter? Is this what she's filling your head with boy? She's not good for you Peter, she's a monster.. I didn't teach you to keep them close to you " Yondu tried convincing him but Peter wasn't having it as Peter was taking more hits from Yondu

"That's it.." He said as he opened his jacket and whistled as his arrow went to Anthea's throat and Peter saw that

"No! Don't you touch her!" He shouted as he was trying to break free from the men but he couldn't

"You son of a bitch! You will not hurt her!" Peter shouted as Anthea just looked at Yondu who just shrugged

"I'm sorry boy, but I have to teach my men to never cross me" Yondu said as Peter looked him, trying to be smart because one wrong move or line could kill Anthea.

"You kill her, you're missing out on the biggest score ever" Peter said trying to convince Yondu, however the blue alien just laughed

"The Stone? You better have something better than that because ain't nobody stealing from Ronan" He said as Peter shrugged

"We have a ringer, she knows everything there is to Ronan, his ships, his armies " Peter said now talking about Gamora as Anthea nodded

"Why don't we have one more go like the old days?" Peter suggested as Yondu looked at him for a moment until he whistled again and his arrow came back to him

"Let him go! That's my boy!" He cheered as Peter pretended to laugh and have a bro hug with Yondu before the men holding Anthea released her to celebrate and Peter in that moment wanted to go over to her and kiss her like she was going to do earlier but he had to make sure Yondu didn't suspect that Peter wasn't going to betray them once again.

Soon there was a blast as the ship started moving a bit, soon there was another. Yondu and his crew started running towards the control panel of the ship, Peter grabbed Anthea's hand as they ran after them

"Attention Idiots, The Lunatic on this craft is handling something very dangerous.. Something I proudly made, release my companions at once otherwise there will be something worse than one shot.. I'm giving you to the count of five" Rocket said as Peter and Anthea panicked as Peter ran to one of the seats to turn on the com

"Rocket! It's me Quill, me and Anthea are alright! We figured things out." He said as Rocket was counting down already and after hearing his voice Rocket was cheerful

"Oh hey Quill!"

* * *

"You called that 'Figured that out'?" Rocket said as the group was sitting in a circle in The Milano, Anthea sitting next to Groot as she rested her head on his arm as Groot was humming along, glad that his best friend was still alive.

"You were trying to save us by blowing us up!" Peter defended as Rocket snorted

"We were only going to blow you up if they didn't turn you over" Rocket said as Peter frowned

"How were they going to turn us over if they were going to be dead? Like us!" He said as Rocket looked upset

"We didn't have time to make an actual plan gosh!" Rocket said as Groot shook his head

"I am Groot"

"I know, he's so ungrateful" Rocket mumbled as Gamora shook her head

"What matters now is that we have the Ravagers to help us protect Xander" Gamora said as Anthea nodded in agreement

"So what? We give to stone to Yondu who will probably sell it to someone even worse?" Rocket asked and Peter shook his head

"We'll plan as we go" Peter said as he thought for a moment

"I have a plan"

"You have a plan?" Rocket said and Peter nodded

"Are you just copying what I said earlier?" he said as Peter snorted

"Everyone can have a plan for som

ething, it's not called copying" He said as Rocket snorted and Peter sighed

"I have part of a plan"

"What percentage?" Drax asked as Anthea looked at Drax and frowned and Gamora looked upset

"You don't have a saying, you're the one who caused all of this"

"Hey I tried saving them"

"We were pointing out that blowing us up is not a good plan Drax" Anthea pointed out and Drax looked shocked

"When?"

"Like three seconds ago!" Peter said as Drax just shrugged

"I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else" Drax said as Peter looked like he was going to face palm himself

"You don't have a saying in this.. Quill what percentage?"

"Like.. 12" Peter said as Rocket burst out into laughter and Peter looked insulted

"That's a fake laugh!"

"No it's not, I'm actually laughing!" Rocket laughed and he whipped away a tear

"That's not really a plan then" Gamora pointed out as Peter frowned and Rocket smirked

"I am Groot"

"So what if it's better than 11 Percent" Rocket said as Groot gave him a look and Anthea bit her lip

"It is better than nothing" She said as Peter looked happy that Anthea agreed with him

"Thank you Groot and Anthea!" He said and was soon doubting it when he saw Groot eating a leaf off his shoulder which was causing Anthea to giggle

"Guys.. Yondu will be here in a few moments expecting a plan.. I need your help" He pleaded with them as Anthea was thinking for a moment until Peter spoke again

"I look around at us, you know what I see? Losers.. But not that kind, we're the ones that have lost a lot, we're outcasts" Peter pointed out

"We lost our homes" Peter said, Anthea knowing that they were talking about all of them, Gamora and Anthea losing their planets

"Our families" Peter saying, Anthea thinking of Peter and Drax and Rocket and Groot losing their loved ones

"Usually life takes more than it gives but not today. Today it has given us something .. To give a shit" Peter said as Anthea looked at him, in this moment she admired Peter for being brave and being a natural leader which Anthea was happy to see him like this

"I'm not going to stand by and watch innocent people die, they don't deserve that" Peter said as Rocket looked down

"Quill, stopping Ronan.. It's impossible, you're asking us to die" Rocket said quietly and it hit Anthea, if they failed this mission they may be dead.. This is a huge risk that Peter is asking for

Peter frowned and looked down at first, he looked up at Anthea who was pretty much still cuddled to Groot, in that moment he couldn't let Anthea die.. Out of everyone if Anthea died he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything had happen to her. He sighed in defeat thinking he was going to be alone in this

"I guess I am" He said softly as Anthea looked at him for a moment before Peter broke the gaze and walked off a bit at the side. Anthea thought for a moment until she stood up

"Peter.." She whispered and he looked back at her and she held out her hand and he thought for a moment until he walked towards her and he took her hand

"I rather die among side with you, I would have to say Quill that you and this group have been the best thing to me and Groot, Peter Quill I will stand by you until my last breath" She whispered, Peter couldn't believe the words he was hearing and saw Gamora stand up

"All my life I have been standing and living with my enemies, I will be grateful to die among my friends" She said as Anthea and Peter smiled at her and soon Drax stood up

"You are a honorable man Quill, I will fight beside you. In the end, I will see my wife and daughter again" Drax said as Anthea smiled and held out her hand as Drax took it

"They will be proud of you Drax, I always believed in you ever since we were in that prison" She whispered as Drax gave her hand a small squeeze

"I was right in calling you my friend" Drax said as Anthea smiled and soon Groot stood up and he looked down at Anthea and Peter

"I am Groot" He said as Anthea laughed and hugged Groot as he smiled warmly at his best friend and hugged her back, he wouldn't let Anthea be in this fight alone.. They were raised together, they will die together.. That's the bond of a Groot and their best friend.

Soon everyone looked over at Rocket, he sighed at first until he finally stood up on his chair

"Oh what the hell, I don't have a long lifespan anyways" Rocket said as Anthea smiled as Rocket shrugged

"Alright I'm standing up, is everyone happy now" He said as Peter made his way to Anthea and intertwined their fingers together and they looked at each other for a moment

"Let's do this" He whispered to her as she squeezed his hand in support.

Author's Note:

Another Quick Chapter, We're already half way done with this story.. The actual ending won't happen until the end of my Age of Ultron story for my Cap/Oc since there will be a new member joining the Guardians, I've thought about it long now and it's official that they're joining, the fact that James Gunn is adding more characters into the second one is great too and I have so much faith in him since he made the first one great, I just hope he doesn't write Peter a love interest because that will be super tricky since I usually make my stories pretty much canon, if it's Gamora I pretty much friend-zoned her and Peter, but otherwise this will be a struggle since I don't like changing my stories from the actual movie.. I mean my Male OC and Black Widow and Hulk will have a freaking love triangle and I thought about him and B.W way before AOU came out and once The BruceNat storyline happened and it screwed me up storywise and had me going back to the drawing board until I had to come up with the storyline I'm currently going with.

Groot's sacrifice will be sad for me to write, I honestly don't know where to start.. It will mess Anthea and Rocket up emotionally at first.. Until we see a tiny little Groot being born ;) 


	7. The War Starts

Anthea was looking around in the drawers through the Ravagers' gear, she managed to find a spare pair of black leather pants and black tank top with a Ravagers jacket and her hair placed in a pony tail (Of course Groot couldn't help but put a flower in her hair)

She stopped when she heard footsteps and turned around and saw Peter entering the room, he was putting on his shirt and Anthea had a good preview of his abs again before his shirt covered them

"Are you ready?" He asked as he zipped up his Ravagers jacket and fixed his hair, she nodded and moved towards him as he held out his hand and she took it

"Let's do this" She whispered and he smiled down at her before thinking "Hey Anthea, why don't we go to a field after this battle.. Far away, we can do anything you want" He said and she smiled up at him

"Like dancing and singing?"

"Of course Babe" He whispered before she nodded and they made their way to The Milano, all they have been doing the whole day was planning how to attack Ronan's ship, Peter, Anthea, Drax and Groot were going to take down the people in the ship, while Gamora was going to take out the Power Supply, Rocket was going to make a hole in the ship for Yondu's ship and The Milano to fit.

Little by little the others joined them as Rocket made his way into his ship and nodded as Peter opened the door to his ship and Peter took the pilot seat while Anthea took the seat next to him while Gamora and Drax took the back seats while Groot stayed in the back as The Milano roared to life and Peter started the ship as Anthea was being his co-pilot

"Let's go get 'em boys!" Yondu said as the bottom of the door of the main ship opened letting everyone and their ship go, Peter and Anthea were controlling the ship and Gamora groaned

"This is a terrible idea" She said as Peter chuckled and looked back at her "Hey, you wanted to die with your friends" He said as he looked over at Anthea and smiled at her, she was already becoming a natural at piloting the ship, of course he taught her on their way to Knowhere but the fact that she remembered the basics and then some made him happy.

Once they made it in front of Ronan's ship, Yondu and a few big ships went in front of them.. A few moments later Yondu gave the signal and the two big ships fired at the window of the ship, of course they knew the ship had a force field they predicted that but it gave the Ravagers time to dive under and attack

"Submerge!" Yondu said as Peter and Anthea at the same time moved the ship down under with everyone following them, they saw Rocket and a few other ships going to the part where everyone agreed that it's best to blow up as they started opening fire.

However that changed when a lot of Kree ships started coming out and Ravagers started firing at the ships, however some of their own ships started going down too. Anthea unbuckled her seat belt and stood up as she let Peter pilot the ship completely and she closed her eyes and when they opened they were gold and she pressed a hand on the glass of The Milano and the golden energy started going around the ship as the golden energy created a force field for the ship

"I adore you my friend!" Drax cheered as The Milano was taking no damage by the Kree Ships hitting them since the golden energy was strong enough due to the sun

"Back off Drax, I had my eyes on her first" Peter joked as he moved the ship towards the hole that Rocket had now created but a Kree ship hit The Milano but with Anthea's powers it caused the ship to bounce off the ship and it crashed into Yondu's ship

"Ah Hell! Quill I'm going down! No more games with me boy, I'll see you when this is over!" Yondu called over the com as Peter saw his ship was going down. Everything changed when there was a huge blast and the Milano shook which caused Anthea to lose her balance, at the same there was a blast at the Milano's wing

"Rocket there's too many of them!" Gamora said as Groot got up from his seat and was about to go get his best friend but Anthea's eyes turned normal and she raised her hand at it

"I'm okay Groot, stay safe back there until we get in" She said, Groot frowned but nodded as Anthea managed to get back into her seat and just in time The Nova Corps were shooting at Kree ships and Peter looked so happy

"They got my 'Dick' message!" Peter said excitedly as Anthea and Gamora narrowed their eyes as one of the heads of the Nova Corps were talking to Peter telling him that he better not be wrong

"Here we go!" Peter said as he zoomed as fast as The Milano could as they entered the hole that Rocket and the Ravagers created, The Milano crashed inside and it caused Drax to be happy

"Yes!" Drax cheered as he started to laugh like a lunatic, Gamora actually looked scared that she was sitting next to them while Anthea and Peter looked at each other in concern for a moment and Groot looked like he was going to fall out of his seat until Anthea opened her hand and released some golden energy that held Groot in his seat until she held onto her seat as Peter turned his ship sideways as he started to shoot at the Kree members shooting at them, and once the Kree members were down Drax even more happy

"Yes!" He cheered raising his hands in the air as Anthea was breathing hard as she closed her hand to let Groot get his footing while she looked at Peter who also looked a bit shaken

"We're just like Kevin Bacon right?" She asked and that caused Peter to smiled widely at her

"Yes we are Babe" He said as she laughed a bit

* * *

Gamora opened the door easily as Drax was carrying something that Rocket made, Peter holding his own weapon to destroy Ronan once they were finally facing him. Once the door closed it was pitch dark and Drax sighed

"I can barley see" He said as Anthea and Groot stopped for a moment and smiled at each other and the group was wondering why they were smiling so much until Groot was lifting up his arm and tiny little light balls came out of his arm and into the room, Anthea then raised her hand into the air and some golden energy stared coming out and it swirled around and started going into the balls making them golden as well.

Peter and the group looked in awe of this beautiful moment, Peter looked over and saw Anthea and Groot looking up admiring the lights, in that moment Peter knew that Anthea and Groot could never be apart, Groot was one of the people that can keep Anthea grounded. Of course they grew up together and being raised with Groot made Anthea made her the person she was today. Without Groot, Anthea may have been a mess.. Anthea may have fell into the wrong hands and would have been raised wrong just like Gamora.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Drax asked loking at Peter who was admiring Anthea's beauty until Peter snapped out of it and shook his head

"Pretty much the answer is 'I am Groot'" Peter said as Gamora nodded

"The flight deck is 300 meters this way" Gamora said as they started walking and Drax thought for a moment

"I'm sorry for my behaviors earlier and grateful for you guys accepting me.. I am happy to be with my... friends" He said as he looked at Anthea

"My Princess friend, you were so kind to me from the start.. Thank you" He said while Anthea laughed and turned to him

"If I become Queen of my planet, I'll make sure you're my bodyguard" She joked as Drax of course took it seriously "Of course Anthea!" He said and turned to Quill and the others

"You Quill.. Are my friend.. This dumb tree.. This Green whore"

"Drax" Anthea said firmly to him and Gamora was about to turn around and say something but Nebula jumped out of nowhere and was in front of them

"Gamora, you have ruined everything.. You've always been weak, you stupid, traitorous " Nebula sneered as Gamora frowned at her sister until Drax and Anthea looked at each other and Drax aimed at Nebula and shot her, blowing her back

"No one calls my friends that" Drax grumbled as Gamora nodded in thanks

"Head to the flight deck, I'll shut down the Power supply" She said as everyone nodded with Peter taking Anthea's hand as they ran to another door with Groot and Drax following behind

"Right babe, stay with me at all times" Peter said as Anthea laughed and shook her head

"If anything stick with me, I'm the one with the powers" She said and he was about to say something until they were stopped by a group of men, an African-American man who looked like a robot looked at Peter with such hatred in his eyes, as if they had an encounter

"Star-Lord" The man said and Anthea looked over and saw Peter had the biggest smile on his face

"Finally" He said as Peter let go of her hand but the man lifted Peter in the air and threw him across the room as Anthea charged at the man and tackled him to the ground and they were struggling for a moment until Anthea's eyes went golden and tried digging her hand into the robot's body to rip apart his parts but she was tackled by a few more robots. She was pushed back by two men and one charged at her and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but she opened them to see Groot sticking his arm into the robot's body and threw him to the side

She saw Peter on the ground but he touched the ear piece and his mask went on as he used his jet shoes and went flying shooting some robots and Anthea saw Drax taking out two more robots cleanly with his knifes and he charged at the leader who punched and kicked him until he went flying

"You will never make it to Ronan" He said as Anthea's eyes went golden once more and she shot a ball of energy at him and soon he went flying, she saw Groot needed some help so she spun around and released a long band of energy as Groot made his arm grew as both of them managed to take out the robots. Drax got up and tackled the man to the wall and grabbed the part of his head that seemed important for these robots

"Finger to the throat means death" Drax said as he ripped off the piece and the man was shaking as he was being shut down, the group gathered around and Drax nodded

"Metaphor"

"Sorta" He said but he heard more footsteps as he saw more robots

"Second wave guys, careful" He warned but didn't have enough time as Groot went up to them and extended his arm as it stretched and went into a group of robot's bodies as he started flinging them around hitting other robots in the way as he was roaring with Drax, Anthea and Peter looking at each other until Groot was finally done as he released the now dead robots as he looked back and smiled

"You did it buddy!" Anthea cheered as she went to her buddy and hugged him as Peter went towards them and smiled at Groot

"Great job Groot" He praised him and Groot smiled and nodded but he saw Groot frowned as more robots were coming in and Peter threw Anthea one of his guns

"Well baby, it's your time to shine" Peter said as Anthea looked at the gun and him for a moment until she aimed at a incoming robot and she fired the gun as the blast in the robot right in the chest

"Quill I did it!" She said as Peter nodded

"You can do it, I believe in you" He said as she smiled and soon they were back to back as Peter was shooting with one gun while Anthea was shooting at the other but of course was using her powers incase a robot got a bit close to them and soon they heard Rocket over the com

"Quill, we're getting our asses beat over here.. What's taking so long?"

Quill was ready to answer but a robot got in his way but Anthea quickly shot at the robot and Peter nodded in thanks

"Gamora hasn't opened the door yet, we're waiting on her" He said as he got his weapon ready to kill Ronan, Anthea watching Drax trying to open the door. A few moments later the door opened and they saw a few robots but there was a blast in the floor and soon Gamora hopped up and started shooting the robots, this gave Peter time to run to the middle with the group and they saw Ronan turning around as Peter quickly aimed and then he fired..

There was a mini explosion and there was smoke around the room as Anthea saw that Ronan looked like he was down

"We did it!" Drax cheered as Peter sighed in relief as he took off his mask and smiled for a moment before he frowned and saw that Ronan was getting up and looked more angry, he used his staff and twisted it a bit causing some energy to be release and Anthea was quick enough to make a shield but not enough time to make one large enough for the whole group as they were thrown back.

There was anger inside of Anthea, as she was now the only one standing as she looked towards Ronan. There was so much hatred in Ronan's eyes and he had a disgusted face as he looked at Anthea, like she was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

Anthea's eyes went golden as she marched towards him and started opening her hand and blasting balls of energy at him which he dodged with his staff and she tried leg sweeping him but it failed and Ronan had Anthea by the throat

"No!" Peter saw that as he tried getting up and charging at her but Gamora was holding him back and Groot was whimpering, there was nothing they could really do to save her.

"Princess Anthea.. The last time I saw you, you were an infant.. Your mother running as fast as she could to get far away from me and my army" Ronan said as Anthea's eyes turned to normal

"You knew my mom?" She whispered and Ronan sneered

"I invaded your planet the day you were born, once I heard the news of your birth I took my army to steal you.. However that plan failed and you were gone by the time I defeated your parents" He said as he noticed tears in her eyes and laughed

"Your father was so heart broken that his baby daughter had left, your mother had tears in her eyes as she fought me.. I should have killed them when I had the chance, but they're nowhere to be found now.. I was going to take you Anthea, raise you as a weapon to destroy the planets, if your father could destroy worlds with just a whisper.. Imagine the power that his daughter had" Ronan laughed and he noticed that Drax was running at him and he also managed to grab Drax by the throat

"I remember killing your family, I enjoyed every last minute of it.. I remember their screams perf-" He was cut off as he saw a ship, lead by a certain Rocket crashed into the window, Peter thinking fast as he ran back and tackled Groot with him.. He knew Anthea would want him to protect Groot at all costs.

Rocket's ship hit Anthea, Drax and Ronan head on as there were flames everywhere now.. Gamora found Drax and Anthea while Peter quickly recovered Rocket from the ship and placed him near a standing Groot who looked very worried but once he saw Anthea's body he moaned in pain for his friend.

"Oh no.. Anthea" Peter whispered as he gently picked up Anthea bridal style, Gamora dragging Drax's body close to Groot as well

"She doesn't look like she's breathing.. Anthea come back to me please" Peter whispered as he looked at Anthea who looked lifeless at this moment, he started to tear up and hold her close to him

"Anthea you have to survive, you can't leave me now.. We have to go dancing" He whispered as he went down on one knee with her in his arms, watching as the ship's ceiling was coming down on them and the whole ship was ready to crash into Xander, Groot looked around and saw everything was falling and he looked over to see Anthea who looked pretty weak.. He couldn't let this happen.

 _"I am Groot!" A small Groot squealed as they were running towards the field, A five year old Anthea was running after him as they were running after each other and Anthea tackled Groot to the ground_

 _"Caught ya!" She laughed as Groot squealed in happiness as he started dancing around and Anthea copied his moves as they laughed until they sighed happily, they had nothing to worry today since Groot and Anthea's teachers had the day off_

 _"Groot?" She asked and Groot looked at her_

 _"Promise we'll be friends forever" She said as she held out her hand, Groot without thinking took her hand as he grew a few flowers as he gave them to her_

 _"I am Groot"_

 _Author's Note:_

 _Three More Chapters until it's done! Two are from the movie while the last chapter will be an original from me with that new member I've been talking about. ;)_

 _Is Anthea alive? Or did that crash end up killing her?_

 _Poor Peter, he might end up losing the woman he cared for so much, but we'll see Groot and Anthea's bond come into play next chapter, I've shown that Anthea and Groot's bond has helped them.. Anthea and Groot are bonded for life and that mini flashback shows when they officially bonded, will Groot be able to give his life for Anthea or will it be too late and we lost two members of The Guardians?_

 _I love Peter and Anthea so much, they're seriously so cute._

 _Next Chapter:  
_  
Will Anthea Survive?

What happens when Peter touches the stone? What if he sees something else besides his dead mother? 


	8. See you Again

Peter was down on one knee with Anthea in his arms, he didn't know if Anthea was breathing or not if she was it was really slow.. He wished that she had the powers to heal herself but that wasn't the case now.

Groot looked around him and was frowning as everything was coming down, he looked down at Peter holding Anthea and knew that his best friend was in danger even more now.. If this ship crashes and she's not protected she might as well be dead.

Groot closed his eyes for a moment and thought about all of the memories he had with Anthea, from their moment of meeting each other when Anthea was a new-born to them running in the field as they were small to even now.. It was something on Planet X that if you have a best friend, you cherish them for a life time. He knew very well that if he was dying Anthea would save him and even Sacrifices to make sure he was safe, that's why he was going to save her now.

He opened his eyes and bend down next to the group as Peter looked over from tearing up and resting his head on her head and saw all of the rocks falling around them, he at least knew that if he died he would die with someone he cared about deeply.

Groot closed his eyes and opened up the branches around his body as his whole insides were coming out, his arms spread apart as he was making a shelter for the group and something he knew that could heal Anthea up.

Himself.

By tradition Groots and people that are bonded to them, even a mother and her children can have a special connection and Groots can successfully heal their other bonded members but it would take a lot of their energy.

The fact that Groot was doing that and using his whole body to protect the other team will kill him.

As the branches started making a ball for the team to shelter in, a few branches grabbed Anthea's leg but Peter shook them off at first until Groot gave him a look and Peter frowned and released her until the branches started bringing her into the middle of the circle, the branches started covering the crew as they were finally in a big ball now with Groot's lights. The branches tucked Drax in since he also was injured but not as badly as Anthea.

He learned this when they were small but he had the power to heal Anthea when she got injured once when she fell on a rock and broke her arm, but when he healed her up it was like brand new.

The branches started covered her hands as her hands and the branches were touching, soon the branches went gold as the light balls went towards him and went into his arm as he was healing Anthea

"What is he doing?" Peter asked softly, Rocket was opening his eyes and was noticing what was happening as he was trying to get up quickly as possible and he whined when he looked at Groot

"Groot.. No.. You will die, why are you doing this?" He said softly as Groot smiled softly and wiped the tears away from Rocket's cheek and remembered the times he had with Rocket and cherished Rocket as a best friend as also.

He knew it would take awhile for him to grow fully again but he knew Anthea would take care of him when he's small again, but she also had Peter looking after her and he knew that Peter would take care of her.

It hurt to say but Anthea didn't really need Groot anymore like that because Peter entered her life but he knew Anthea would never leave Groot's side, they made a promise that they would be together until the grave and he knew that Anthea would always love and cherish Groot.

Soon Anthea's eyes opened and they were golden as she sat up and looked over at Groot, she frowned and crawled towards Groot, Rocket moved out of the way as he was crying

"We... Are... Groot" Groot said softly as Anthea touched Groot's face for a moment before she spread her arms out and a huge amount of golden energy was released as they crashed into Xander, protecting them as much as she could.

* * *

Anthea was laying on the floor near the branches of Groot's body, she sat and whined at her injures for a moment before she broke into sobs as she held her head in her hands as she broke down

Her best friend gave up his life to save her.

She looked over and saw Rocket picking up one of the sticks and holding it close to him and he was crying as well

"I called him an idiot" Rocket sobbed softly, Anthea touched the branches for a moment as she tried bringing him back to life with her powers but it just didn't work and it broke her.

She punched the floor for a moment for a second as she took a breath and started to gather the energy of the sun, what she wanted to do right now was end Ronan and finding out that he possibly murdered her family and kingdom it broke her even more..

Ronan ruined her life.

Anthea saw that Gamora and Peter were slowly getting up but saw Gamora's expression fall as she saw Ronan walking out the ship unharmed, Peter's music was playing in the background as Peter and Anthea looked at each other and Peter's eyes soften as he saw that she was alright.

Once Ronan was stepping to them, Rocket saw him and was livid

"You killed Groot!" He shouted as he ran towards Ronan to attack him but Ronan easily threw him back and Anthea quickly threw her hand towards Rocket and let out energy to break his fall with as Ronan started laughing as he looked down at the group

"Behold! Your guardians of the galaxy" Ronan said as he looked down at the group as Anthea looked over and saw Rocket was looking at his gun and Drax looked at him and nodded and they went together to work on the gun and Peter saw that, while Ronan speaking about how he was going to destroy the world Peter was looking at Anthea and just for a moment he thought he couldn't let her get injured again.

"People of Xander, It's time to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods!" Ronan yelled as he looked at the scared people of Xander

"Your salvation is at hands!" As he yelled as he yelled in Kree Language and raised his weapon in the air ready to bring it down and destroy Xander Until...

Peter started singing and dancing.

"Ooooh Child, things will get easier, things will be brigther" Peter sang softly as he danced a bit, Gamora looked at him as if he was stupid and Anthea's eyes widen as she didn't know if Peter was brave or stupid and Ronan looked confused.

"Now bring it down hard!" Peter said as he was dancing wildly and Anthea really wanted to laugh in that moment but this was serious.

"Dance off bro! You and me!" He said as he was thrusting his hips back and forth and he looked at Anthea and winked and looked at Gamora

"Gamora?" He said as Gamora shook her head and he shrugged at her

"I take it back, I would ask Anthea but I pretty much would be closer to her.. Hips to Hips.. Chest to Chest" He flirted at Anthea as Ronan looked annoyed at him

"What are you doing?" He asked and Peter smirked at her

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom" He smiled as Ronan quickly looked over and saw Drax holding the big gun and Rocket connected the wires together as it went off and broke the hammer apart.

The next few moments felt like time stopped as she looked and saw the stone in the air, she looked over and saw Peter leaping towards the stone as he had his hand out and Ronan trying to grab the stone.

She heard a no from Gamora as all of a sudden they were blasted back as Peter was the one that got the stone first, all of a sudden there was purple energy everywhere as Anthea saw Peter screaming in pain as he had the stone in his hand while the purple energy was growing stronger around her.

She could absorb the energy but she didn't know if it would be too much for her but she needed to think about Peter, he stood up as he yelled in pain as she saw it looked like his face was coming off

She walked towards Peter and heard a grunt and heard Gamora behind her and Gamora shook her head

"Don't worry about me! Save him!" She shouted at Anthea, Anthea nodded and closed her eyes for a moment before they were golden once more as she made her way towards Peter and saw he was holding it out on his own

"Peter! Take my hand now!" She shouted through the strong winds, Peter heard her and looked at her for a moment and saw his eyes were purple. She saw the tears in his eyes as she swore she saw him mouth 'Mom' before she noticed his face was breaking apart

"I can't lose you, I lost Groot." She whispered, Peter looked at her for a moment and saw it was Anthea, he saw his mother for a second and knew the stone was doing something to him.. But the stone ended up showing him something else as Purple eyes met Golden eyes.

His Future.  
Anthea's Future.

Their Future Together.

 _Peter was cornered by some bad guys as he looked for a way out before he looked down and saw some golden energy around the enemy's feet as the energy went around their feet and dragged them back and threw them to the wall before he looked over and saw Anthea smirking as her eyes went back to normal, clearly showing that Anthea could control her powers._

 _Anthea and Peter running around a grassy field as he grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air for a moment as he spun with her and he was enjoying her giggles until they both went down and looked at the stars and looked at each other and smiled before they intertwined their fingers together and looked at the stars in the sky_

 _Peter carrying Anthea as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they were kissing each other, seeing that in that moment they were so in love with each other as he brought her into the crew room of The Milano and shut the door with his foot as he was taking off his shirt._

 _Anthea was on one knee as she bowed her head, a set of hands placed a crown on her head as she was named Ruler, she stood up and walked towards the balcony but not before grabbing Peter's hand and taking him with her and they were greeted with the cheers of the people below her_

 _"Long live the Queen!"_

Suddenly the chants got louder as Peter was whining at the sudden loudness of the cheers as more images were placed into his head

 _Peter sitting in main seat of The Milano as he was bouncing a toddler, a baby girl in his lap as Anthea was carrying a newborn baby boy in her arms as she was watching her husband and smiling as their daughter was bouncing around and asking many questions as she looked down at her son who was cooing_

" _Long Live the Queen!"  
_  
 _Anthea was being beaten by an unknown foe as Peter felt like he couldn't move as he struggled to get up to help her._

 _"Long Live The Queen!"_

 _The last image he saw was Anthea's golden eyes and soon they returned to normal before her eyes closed one last time, showing she had died._

Peter shouted as the images were out of his head as he looked and saw Anthea was sticking out her hand and without even thinking he grabbed her hand, she yelled out in pain as the golden energy were going around him and felt like the energy was being less painful for him as Anthea was sharing the amount of pain.

A few moments later both of them felt the pain of the energy go away a bit as there was another scream of pain and Anthea felt someone holding her hand as Gamora grabbed Anthea's hand, Anthea gasped in pain as Peter was groaning, although Gamora was now in this it was still painful.

Soon they heard another yell of pain as Drax slammed his hand on Peter's shoulder as Drax was gasping in pain and slowly but surely the pain was being taken away, in that moment Peter felt a feeling of warmth as Anthea's golden energy around him balancing the painful purple energy.

Soon the pain went away as Rocket touched them as they had controlled the stone finally as they all looked at Ronan as he looked shocked

"How!?" He yelled as it was Peter who smirked, his eyes purple with a hint of gold from Anthea's energy.

"You said it yourself bitch, We're The Guardians of the Galaxy" He said to him, before Ronan could attack Peter opened his hand and released the energy of the stone but noticed there was that hint of Gold as the energy of the stone and Anthea were killing Ronan.

Ronan exploded as the power of the stone and Anthea went back towards Peter and Gamora threw the container of the stone to Anthea who slammed the item into the stone containing it. The area going back to normal as everyone looked around as Rocket quickly went back to Groot's body and Anthea dropped towards her knees as she was gasping for air and Peter was about to go down and check on her until Yondu came at that moment.

In that moment Anthea moved towards Groot's body as she let Peter and Gamora deal with Yondu, she was In front of the sticks as she touched the sticks and started to cry.

Her best friend died.

There was a possibility that her home planet was also gone.

Her parents might be dead.

To her she lost everything.

Anthea started to cry as she picked up a stick and held it close to her as Rocket sat on a rock to mourn for Groot, Anthea bit her lip as she closed her eyes and when they opened they were golden as the energy was going towards the stick

"Come on Groot, come back to me.." She whispered as she felt the stick jerk a bit before it stood still again, a leaf growing on the very top of the stick and Anthea sighed as she knew this may be Groot coming back, but he would have to start again from a new born plant.

She listened as Yondu bid farewell to Gamora and Peter as he had finally got the stone, Peter showing Gamora the actual orb

"He's gonna be so pissed once he finds out I switched the orb on him" Peter said as Gamora started laughing as she shook her head

"He really is gonna kill you" She said as Peter said an 'I know' before he looked at the sky and shook his head

"But he was the only family I had" He whispered softly remembering seeing his mom and seeing Anthea and his future together.

It was good.. But also bad. The fact that Anthea may be killed in the future, it made him scared because he just had her in his life.. He couldn't think about losing her. The fact that one day that they would be married one day with a daughter and son and they would travel across space in The Milano as a family.

It may never happen if Anthea gets killed.

In that moment Peter thought and he closed his eyes for a moment, promising that he would protect Anthea with his life no matter what it takes because that stone showed him something.

It showed him how much he cared for Anthea, he didn't think just over a week ago that he would be caring for a woman that would change his life, if you told Peter Quill from a week ago that he would probably just laugh in your face will grabbing the nearest woman and whisking her away to his ship.

"No.. You don't" Gamora smiled softly as she smiled softly as he returned the smile as for a moment he knew what she meant.

He found a family now..

The guardians were his family.. Anthea was his family now.

He looked over and his expression changed as he saw Anthea hunched over as she was sobbing over Groot, he looked over and saw Rocket sitting next to her as he was crying as well and saw Drax coming towards them and sat next to Rocket and placed a hand on Rocket's hand as he started petting him, trying to make him feel better.

Gamora looked at Peter for a moment as they both nodded and they made their way to Anthea and Rocket and Peter and Gamora bent down and were on their knees as Peter grabbed Anthea's hand and intertwined their fingers together, Anthea flinched at first but looked over and saw it was Peter as it broke his heart to see his favorite ginger-hair, blue eyed girl crying

"Don't cry babe, it's okay" He whispered softly as she sobbed as she threw her arms around him as he brought her into a hug as he let her cry into his jacket, Gamora behind them as she went close to them and hugged both Peter and Anthea as she was whispering to Anthea trying to calm her down. Rocket soon joined in at the hug as he hugged Anthea's waist and cried into her shirt as Drax placed a hand on Anthea's shoulder and started to rub her shoulder as they had a moment of silence for their fallen team-mate.

Author's Note:

The last chapter is next! Following by the Epilogue of the story I can't believe it's over now!

I enjoyed writing Anthea and I'm kinda gonna miss writing her, but it gives me time for writing Riley (My Cap OC) since I'm rewriting her story and Emily (My new Ant-Man Oc) and once Riley's Age of Ultron story is at it's last chapter, this story will be updated at the same time as that one since the stories connect.

I'm kinda sad I won't be writing Anthea until late 2017 so it's like I'm sending my child away for a whole year without seeing her, but I can't wait until the movie comes out and I'll probably write a Guardians of The Galaxy 2 trailer on this story so we can jump straight into the second story.

I kinda showed that Anthea can somewhat control the stone's energy as her energy was blending into the stone's as her energy was somewhat taking over, to me Anthea is as powerful or even powerful as Wanda who took Vision down and we may see in the future if Anthea can fully control the stone's energy as her powers mature in the next story and how the storyline goes.

I may say Peter may feel threaten with a certain guy in the next Guardians movie, Maybe Wonderman or another male character may be a flirt or not ;)

Next Chapter:

Peter finds out he's only half human.. Anthea finally finds out what she really is and her parents are finally revealed. 


	9. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

"Why would you even know this" Peter asked as they were in The Nova Prime's office, his fingers intertwined with Anthea as they looked at the screen showing Peter and Anthea's scans

"When we arrested you guys, we noticed there was something in Quill's system and we noticed there was something in Anthea's system and wanted to find out why you were able to use your powers" Denarian Dey said as Peter looked confused as Anthea looked at her scans and saw something in her scan and saw it was her DNA scan

"I'm not Terran?" Peter asked as he looked at Anthea who looked at him and squeezed his hand in support, showing she was there for him as Nova Prime nodded

"You are half Terran.. Your mother is of Terra, Your father.." She tapped her fingers on the table thinking since she never encountered something like this before

"He's something ancient, something we never saw before.. I'm sorry we couldn't help you on that" Nova Prime said sadly as Peter nodded as Nova Prime turned to Anthea

"You however dear, I know what you are base on the tests.. I've encountered your people before" She said as Anthea nodded as it was Peter's turn to squeeze her hand in support

"You're an Inhuman" Nova Prime said as Anthea looked confused at first and Nova Prime saw that and took a deep breath and explained

"Your people are ancient too, but were well know back then." She said as Anthea's eyes widen and looked at Nova Prime as she was speaking

"Your people have different powers too, everyone of them have special powers.. However I have had an encounter with two Inhumans before, I won't ever forget that" She smiled softly as Anthea and Peter and the guardians listened

"The Xander empire was in trouble at one point from The Kree Empire and I thought we were doomed until all of a sudden there was this man who flew in the sky, and shielded me from an attack as all of a sudden he whispered "Stop it" and a huge bolt of power came out of his mouth and took out the enemies.. All of a sudden I was aided by a woman with long ginger hair and she hugged the man asking if he was okay and he just nodded.. I asked for their names and the woman looked at me and smiled and said "Medusa" while she went towards the man and hugged him and said that he couldn't speak but his name was 'Black Bolt' and I talked to them and soon thanked them as Black Bolt flew off with Medusa, I soon learned who they were and found out that Medusa and Black Bolt were the leaders of The Inhumans" She said as she noticed Anthea grew quiet as soon as she mentioned that Medusa had ginger hair, that her father was deadly.. Her parents..

Her parents were Medusa and Black Bolt, the Rulers of The Inhumans.

"Do you know where they are?" Peter asked her as he noticed that Anthea was in shock and Nova Prime shook her head

"I haven't heard from them in years, all I know is that Ronan may have destroyed that planet but I know The Inhumans usually like staying quiet.. They've been quiet ever since they lost their baby" Nova Prime sighed sadly as Peter noticed that Anthea was in tears

"How do you know?" Anthea chocked out as Nova Prime frowned and looked down

"They came to Xander looking for the baby, they've told me that they were missing their baby and were so worried about the baby.. Didn't know if the baby was even alive, Black Bolt looked very upset because Medusa said that the baby was his life.. He loved that baby and it was love at first sight for him and she told me how broken they were when she went missing" She said as Anthea had tears but not of sadness.

But of hope.

She knew her parents must alive out there and looking for her, just as she would be looking for them. It would be hard since the planet was lost but it won't stop Anthea from looking, maybe her parents are dead now or maybe they're alive now but all she cared about was that she needed to find them as they might be looking for her.

"Your friends have arrived" Nova Prime said as the door opened and soon Gamora, Drax and Rocket stepped inside, Rocket holding a pot with soil and the stick that Anthea had touched with her powers as Nova Prime brought them into a circle as Anthea and Peter were together with their fingers intertwined

"On behalf of The Nova Corps we would like to express out profound gratitude for saving Xander" Nova Prime said warmly as Anthea had a small smile and Peter looked at her admiring her while Rocket had a smile looking down sadly at the stick while Drax and Gamora nodded

"If you would follow Denarian Dey he has something to show you" Nova Prime said as she looked at Anthea and bowed her head

"It was an honor meeting you, Princess Anthea" She said as Anthea's eyes widen as Nova Prime laughed

"I may be old, but I remember Medusa and Black Bolt.. You have your mother's looks but your father's heart to protect people.. Plus I could tell by your reaction when talking about them and started putting the pieces together.. You're welcome here anytime your majesty" She winked as Anthea had a smile and nodded as Peter smiled at her as they started following Denarian Dey outside

"So are you going to leave us to go find them?" Peter asked, feeling somewhat sad that Anthea may leave them but if it made her happy, Peter would be happy knowing that the woman he cared for was happy.

"No" She said softly as Peter looked at her confused for a moment as he looked into her dark blue eyes

"I may one day find them, however right now isn't the time.. After all I have a galaxy to protect and an idiot who I don't want to leave" She whispered, Peter was confused

"Whose the idiot?" He asked and Anthea frowned as it took Peter a few moments until..

"Oh!" He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek "Of course!"

Soon they made it outside as Peter looked in awe in the new Milano and Denarian Dey grinned at them

"We tried to keep it to much to the original and we saved as much as we could" He said as Anthea cheered and gave Peter a high five as she went to walk towards the new ship

"Wow.. Thank you" Peter said as Denarian Dey smiled and nodded

"I have a family, they're alive because of you" He said as Peter looked down and smiled before looking over at Anthea who was dancing out of happiness while opening her hands and the golden energy flowing around her, it made him smile knowing one day he may be able to have a family thanks to Anthea.. He couldn't help but chuckle and think abut his possible future daughter and son, of course if time didn't change things and kill Anthea before they have children.

"Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I must warn you on breaking on laws in the future" Denarian Dey said sternly before Rocket looked confused at first

"Question.. What if I see something that I want but it belongs to someone else?" Rocket asked as he looked at the group and Denarian Dey shook his head in disapproval

"You will be arrested"

"But what if I want it more than anyone else?" He asked and Denarian Dey sighed

"Still stealing.. Still Illegal"

"But you don't get it, what if I want it more?" He asked and Gamora laughed as she lead Rocket off "What I was just having a chat with him" He smiled as they joined Anthea and Rocket climbed on Anthea's black leather jacket and sat on her shoulder as Anthea stopped and raised her hand and let some energy out as a tribute to Groot who would have let out some lights but since he couldn't yet.. Anthea's energy would have to do.

"We'll get him back" Rocket said as Anthea looked at the sky nodding at him before they saw Drax making his way towards them as the group but Peter were admiring the energy in the sky

"Have you ever used your powers to the fullest my friend?" Drax said after a while and Anthea shook her head

"I never had a reason to fully use them besides that one time when Groot and I were small and he was being bullied and I almost destroyed the planet with a huge blast of energy" Anthea recalled remembering that time, know she knew why she was as powerful.. Her father being the strongest Inhuman and her mother being somewhat powerful.. It was in her genes.

* * *

Anthea was sitting in the main seat of The Milano looking down at her hand while opening it slightly and a bit of energy came out as she quickly closed it, at times she hated that she had these powers and for a part of her childhood because she thought she was a monster. Now meeting The Guardians and Peter Quill it changed her and it made her accept herself, also finding out about her true self and what she was and who her parents are.. It made think she was given up for a reason, who knows maybe if she stayed in their home planet she may have been killed, or would have been kidnapped by Ronan like she was suppose to and being raised by Gamora.

Before she thought she hated her parents for giving her up, but in fact she loved them.. She loved them for giving her a chance to live her life and right now the galaxy needed her more and she couldn't leave Peter now.. After everything that happened and how he changed her and made her feel alive again.

She needed to let him know how she felt.

Anthea was scared that moment when Peter had the stone in his hands, all she could think of if Peter died then she couldn't live with herself.

Anthea got up and went downstairs and stopped and walked towards Peter slowly when she saw Peter reading a letter, she looked over at Drax and Gamora who shrugged and she knew in that moment that Peter needed to do this alone.

She saw Peter looking up at a tape and inserting it into the thing Anthea heard Peter calling it a "Music Player" and Peter started the machine as he made it louder and looked straight ahead with tears in his eyes.

Anthea made her way to him as she looked down at her black leather jacket and black pants and boots as Peter noticed her and looked at her sadly as Anthea was listening to the new tune and she started nodding along to it and moving her head to it before Peter couldn't help but smile as of course Anthea loving his music always made him feel better.

Anthea came towards him and sat next to him, they looked at each other in silence before she took his hand and held it for a moment and they looked at each other and of course they didn't have to say anything because everything they wanted to say was in their eyes.

Anthea looked at his lips for a second and Peter noticed that and he moved in closer before Anthea cupped his cheeks with her hands before they both leaned in and their lips touching for the first time.

It felt like fireworks, of course that was cheesy to Peter but he remembered his mother telling him that kissing someone you really care about was like fireworks and once you find someone like that, never let them go.

"Yes!" Drax cheered loudly as Anthea and Peter jumped as their kiss broke before anything could go deeper and they turned to see Drax holding his knife

"They have found you!" Drax said as Anthea chuckled as Peter groaned but she rested her forehead on his while he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in closer to hug her.

A few minutes later they were ready to leave Xander as Peter was in the main seat, Anthea sitting in the next main seat while Rocket and Drax said behind them and all of a sudden they heard a tiny yawn and a little squeal as Rocket looked down happily and saw a tiny Groot smiling

"Welcome back buddy" She whispered and smiled as Groot started squealing once seeing Anthea and she laughed as she saw Gamora coming towards them and Peter was turning on the Milano

"So, what should we do next? Something good? Something Bad? A bit of both? Babe.. Any suggestions?" Peter asked his girlfriend, Anthea looked at him and shook her head

"Whatever you wanna do.. Star-Lord.. I just need to make sure my boyfriend doesn't do anything stupid or get himself killed" She laughed as everyone chuckled and Peter pouted at first but smiled at her

"So a bit of both" He said as he and Anthea were controlling the Milano together as they zoomed into space, The Guardians.. The Princess and The Thief.. Next Stop: All of the Galaxy..

Author's Note:

The last Chapter of the main story! It's bittersweet ending this story for now but I'm glad that Anthea's story is over for now until next year, I can't wait for the new characters..

I can say by the next story Anthea will be more in control of her powers, we will see how her and Peter and the group are doing, probably new characters too maybe some that might threaten Peter and Anthea's relationship ;) By that time Anthea and Peter will be together for Three years if we're following normal time and if this movie takes place in 2014 and the second movie comes out in 2017, they would be together for three years.

Anthea will change, we'll see how she's grown from the time off.

 _Answers to any questions that you may ask:_

Anthea can absorb energy from the stone since being powerful but probably for a certain amount of time.

Anthea and Peter are now together.

I was thinking and maybe I might want to age Medusa and Black Bolt but I don't know who will even play them in the movies so I decided that the couple had Anthea when they were teenagers so I'm changing the comics a bit.

I have **_no idea_** if Anthea will have her own solo story or even find her parents due to the fact that the Inhumans date has been pushed back to the point where there is no date now. I want Anthea to find her parents and stay with them for a while but her heart will always belong to Peter and The Guardians but she also has a duty in being princess and future ruler of The Inhumans.

Yes, I have the names and how Peter and Anthea's kids will be when they grow up.. I know how their daughter will be and act and I know what their son will be doing (Let me just say he's already like another Quill) These kids are somewhat canon because anything in the movies can change and Anthea may live her die in I.W.

What Peter saw was two futures, he saw the good one with them spending their life together with a family and everything and Anthea being Ruler. The Bad future is if she dies, I don't know if she lives or dies at this point it depends on the next Avengers movie but I can say if Anthea and Thanos come face to face it will be a fair fight (If Thanos doesn't use all of the stones at her)

Next Chapter:

The Epilogue of the story, which won't be posted until My Age of Ultron story of Cap/OC is done so it may take a while but of course stay tune to that and the future trailer that comes out and bam.

Life on The Milano will change after this. 


	10. The Goddess of Protection

A figure dressed in a black robe with the hood covering the face made her way into the building of The Nova Corps, her left hand raised with a light blue almost energy around her hand as it twirled around and soon a officer spotted the figure and shouted

"Freeze! You're not allowed to be here!" The man shouted as the figure whispered something before all of a sudden the man was pinned to the wall and he struggled to move and once the figure made her way towards the man and she placed her hood down showing herself

"Take me to the Nova Prime" The woman ordered, the man observed her beauty, her dark brown hair with almost green-blue eyes.. Her hand twirling around the blue energy around her as the man nodded and she released him and he ran into the doors to speak with the Nova Prime first before he returned and nodded before she walked with such grace into the office and found Nova Prime sitting in front of her desk, once spotting the other female, Nova Prime didn't seem shocked

"I was wondering when I was getting a visit from you" She said as she started writing down some things for reports for today, The beautiful woman looked at Nova Prime and raised an eye-brow

"You were expecting me?" She asked her, Nova Prime snorted and looked up at the female

"I've heard many tales about you, the good and bad" Nova Prime said as she was writing and with a flick of her hand the pen flew out of her hand and she stood up and her eyes turned a glowing blue

"I don't care if you heard the tales of me, you probably know why I'm here then" The woman said as Nova Prime raised an eyebrow

"I didn't expect Aya Goddess of Protection here with me" Nova Prime said as Aya narrowed her eyes at the older woman

"I know it's here, I can sense it.. I've been trained to sense the stones ever since I was a child" Aya pointed out as her eyes returned to normal and sat down as Nova Prime sighed and got up

"Let me show you where it is." She said as she waved her hand for Aya to follow, the Goddess got up and followed the older woman

"So, how did you know the stone was here?" Nova Prime said as she watched the goddess walked, she walked to gracefully and quickly at the same time.

"I've heard your planet was under attack, another place that had another stone was destroyed so I had to go find the guy but he was nowhere to be found" Aya cursing in her mind as she remembered The Collector and couldn't find him once she heard of the place being blown up because of another stone

"Yes, the Princess of The Inhumans and The Guardians of The Galaxy helped us contain the stone and saved our planet" Nova Prime smiled softly remembering the team as Aya looked confused for a moment

"Princess of The Inhumans? I've never heard of her" Aya said, when she left Asgard many years ago she traveled to many places, but she never heard about the Inhumans before

"Princess Anthea she's a true beauty and very strong, The Inhumans are an old race." Nova Prime said as they were in front of a steel door and there were guards in front of it and Nova Prime nodded and the men stepped aside to open the door

"Rumor has it, you were about to get married to Thor" Nova Prime said as the two watched the door open, Aya sighed softly and looked down as she didn't want Nova Prime want to see her face expression as she looked upset

"Sometimes things aren't meant to be" Aya said remembering her engagement to the God of Thunder, Since Aya's parents were advisors to Odin, Aya had grown up with Thor and Loki and Odin had wished for Aya and Thor to be married and they had fell for each other during their engagement but at the same time Aya was one of the most powerful Sorceress is Asgard, being trained as a child by Odin himself how to detect and protect infinity stones.. Odin had ordered her to leave Thor at the alter on their wedding day as Aya had left Asgard to begin the journey to search and protect the infinity stones, visiting Asgard rarely but when visiting she turns herself into a guard, turning into multiple people was a trick that Loki had taught her when they were children. No one could detect her but Hemidall and Loki since she had a cloaking spell on her when at Asgard.

She knew Thor was heartbroken when she had left him at the alter, but knew she was also protecting him by going after those stones and making sure he was safe from harm from them.

Aya had visited earth recently and when using her magic to detect the stone, she found out the stone was actually in a living thing.. A thing called The Vision and saw that Thor knew and trusted The Vision, any ally of Thor was an ally to her.

Once the door was opened Aya noticed the amount of guards inside and she nodded in approval and soon she sensed the stone, she whined a bit at first but she shook her head and Nova Prime noticed it

"You're okay?' She asked as Aya nodded looking at Nova Prime

"I usually get a headache at first, but the feeling of the stones when they're around.. It's very strong" Aya said as Nova Prime nodded and soon she unlocked the mini door and took out the container and she tapped it a bit and it opened, showing a purple infinity stone and for a moment Aya closed her eyes and once opening them they were the color of the stone as her eyes returned to her normal color

"At least, to know it's safe" Aya whispered softly as Nova Prime handed her the container of the stone and she looked at it, her eyes turned the light blue again as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she was soon opened her eyes and closed the container and handed it back to Nova Prime who looked shocked

"I would think you want it" Nova Prime spoke as Aya frowned and shook her head at the older woman

"My job is to find and protect the stones, I will never take one unless it's an emergency" Aya said as Nova Prime nodded and placed the container back into the locking place and Aya placed her hand in her robe and took out her sword, she said a few words that Nova Prime couldn't understand before the sword glowed blue and she waved the sword over the door of the locking area and Nova Prime looked confused

"It's a tracking spell for the stones I've found and usually if something happens I'll get a vision on what's happening" Aya said as she bowed her head to Nova Prime and started to walk back as the older woman looked at her

"So Xander is protected by you?"

"Xander? No.. The Stone and your office, yes" She said before she waved her hand and a portal opened as she stepped inside and Nova Prime watched in silence as it closed.

Aya took a deep breath as she stepped out of portal and was back at Asgard.

She saw the rainbow bride for the first time in months, she looked down and smiled at it as she looked up and felt the cool breeze of the wind and saw it was sunset at Asgard.

She turned back and debated going to Hemidall to go pay her old friend a visit but she knew Thor could be there, so she decided to walk towards the kingdom but not before placing a spell on herself so that she was seen as a guard of Asgard.

Once she stepped inside the kingdom, she felt her senses for the stone growing as she stepped inside the main kingdom and she nodded at the other guards who nodded as they were seeing her as a male guard.

Soon she was grabbed and pinned to the wall and her mouth was covered by someone and once she saw it was Odin she relaxed but Odin ended up turning to Loki

"I know when you're around, you don't need to hide from me" Loki said softly as Aya sighed and blinked before returning to her normal self and Loki sighed in relief

"It's good to see you Aya" Loki said warmly to her, he always had a soft spot for the goddess as she never judged him for anything.

"It's good to see you as well Loki" She said softly before she waved her hand and Loki looked confused at first before noticing what she did

"You put a cloaking spell on us" Loki noticed as a few guards walked right past them and didn't notice the two, Aya nodded and she grabbed Loki and walked down the halls until they went into her old room and she saw her old room was still the same

"Thor wanted to re-do your whole room and make it a sitting center, but I refused and convinced Mother to keep the room like this in case you decided to stay here in Asgard" Loki spoke as they sat in her bed, She smiled softly at him as she looked at her stuff and looked at Loki who was looking at her

"Thank you Loki, but I don't know if I could come back here" She whispered softly as she looked down and Loki took her hand and held it

"You're always welcome, I know you're doing an important mission right now for my Father, but I'll be waiting for the day you decide to come back here and stay here" Loki smiled at her as she chuckle

"So we can cause trouble like when we were children?"

"We can rule the kingdom, together" Loki said as she chuckled and noticed there was a lot of noise and she looked at Loki confused and he noticed it

"Thor just came back, he did something great as usual so of course everyone is celebrating him" Loki snorted and Aya chuckled at him before getting up and Loki joined her as he went towards her and she held out her hand and he of course took it

"I'll be back soon, just don't tell no one of my visits" Aya spoke as Loki squeezed her hands

"You know I'll do anything for you, my sweet Aya" Loki said softly as Aya loved seeing Loki's soft-side of him, despite the many things he has done, she had considered him to be human.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and she waved her hand and opened a portal

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever need anything, you know how to find me" She whispered before jumping into the portal.

* * *

Thanos sighed softly as he finally got up from his chair.. Witnessing The Avengers fight off one again an Army.. The Princess of The Inhumans and The Guardians of The Galaxy saving Xander and finding a stone.. Aya The Goddess of Protection swearing to find and protect the infinity stones and doing so.. It made him upset.

He knew he would cross paths with his biggest foe: Aya, she was one of the people preventing him from getting the infinity stones by protecting them as he heard tales about the Goddess, knew how deadly she could be.

Another threat was The Daughter of Black Bolt and Medusa, her abilities were super dangerous to him.. If she could harness the energy of the stone like he knows she can.. She can be an unstoppable force... Next there was the Sorceress Supreme.. He knew she was still learning about herself but if she was trained by The Ancient One she could possibly stop him..

His mission now is to destroy all three of them, stop all three of them from teaming up and stopping his plans of courting Death.

"Fine.." He sighed softly as he opened his vault to reveal something that can help him.. Something he can harness the power of the stones safely.. Something to make him the most powerful being in earth

"I'll just do it myself" He huffed as he knew his first stop already.. His search for the stones has started and he knew where to start.

The Goddess of Protection, Daughter of Inhuman, The Sorceress Supreme.. One by one they'll fall.

 **The Guardians of The Galaxy and Anthea will return in...**

 **To The Stars.**

 **Aya Goddess of Protection will appear in...**

 **The Sun Sets in Asgard.**

 **Maria Strange will appear in...**

 **Mrs Strange: Sorceress Supreme.**

 **Aya, Goddess of Protection is portrayed by Lauren Cohan**

 **Author's Note:**

So Plans of course changed. James Gunn mentioned that Vol.2 will take place a couple of months after the first movie and since Age of Ultron was set in 2015, it wasn't possible to do what I had planned originally so this piece was done in my original draft, I just had to take out my big plans.

Aya is from Asgard, She's in charge of locating and protecting the stones. She was forced to leave Thor at the alter sadly due to being ordered to start her mission. She will be in the next Thor movie along with Thor and Loki.

We won't know much of Maria Strange expect she's married to Doctor Strange and I can tell you she was also in the car accident.

The one shot I've promised will be here in December. The Teaser Trailer or Trailer will be written here.

What I can promise for the next Story:

There's tension between Yondu and Anthea, and Peter may be stuck in the middle.  
Anthea will meet Ego.

Anthea is endangered since she's on Thanos's hit list. 


	11. Hello Space-Boy

Peter rested his chin on top of Anthea's head as they were slowly moving along to the melody of Fooled around and fell in love.

This was Peter's favorite moments of the day, both of them swaying to the soft melody of that song as Peter softly sang the song out loud while Anthea would hum along. The crew decided to visit a bar and since it was nice out. Peter and Anthea went outside to get some fresh air while Gamora watched over Drax, Rocket and Baby Groot.

"I've fooled around and fell in love" Peter sang softly into her ear, Anthea smiling softly as he kissed her forehead. To her, this all felt too good to be true.

"I've fooled around and fell in love... With you" Peter said the last part softly. She looked up at him and he looked at her with half closed eyes before he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. The two kissing while he stars were out and the galaxy had multiple colors. To Anthea, this was the best thing that happened to her. To have her crew.. Her family together. But the best thing was to have Peter holding her while they were kissing in the yard of a nice bar.

"Careful Quill, I don't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago" She whispered into his ear. Peter couldn't help but smirk at the thought. A few days ago was their first time. They went for like three rounds before Rocket got concerned because he heard noises upon entering the ship and shrieked once he saw both Anthea and Peter naked.

"I would love a repeat.. Without the Rocket part" Peter chuckled. Anthea threw her head back in laughter and soon Peter laughed before they went back to swaying to the music that was coming out of Peter's headphones.

"I can't wait to teach Groot his first words" Anthea whispered. Recently Groot was able to leave the pot he was planted in and Anthea would sit down and grab his tiny hands and along with Rocket started teaching him how to walk. Gamora sitting with the two and encouraging Groot while Drax would shout trying to encourage Groot to walk so he can once again defeat his foes in battle.

"I can't wait to see you teaching him" Peter said looking down at her. She chuckled as the soon stopped playing and it was replaced with Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Soon they saw Gamora coming out trying to hold up Drax up while Groot sat on Rocket's shoulder.

"Time to get going, we got him drunk" Rocket declared. Peter sighed softly as he wished Anthea and him at more time alone but he knew the group had to make sure Drax was safely placed in his bunk.

Anthea and Peter took the lead their fingers intertwined together as Peter opened the Milano. Baby Groot squealed as he jumped going from Rocket's shoulder to Anthea's shoulder.

"Hey Buddy, we just need to place Drax in bed.. Then we can start talking" Anthea promised him. Groot made a adorable sound. But it changed when Anthea noticed a few things were thrown around the ship. Anthea quickly let go out Peter's hand and her hands started glowing as the golden energy started swirling around her hands.

"Anthea, what's wrong?" Peter quickly asked as he quickly took out his gun. Gamora sensed there was something wrong as she looked around "Someone was here." Gamora said taking one of her swords from near the seats of the Milano. Groot had a frown on his face as he was sensing Anthea's emotions.

Peter went downstairs with his gun to check to see if anything was missing. Anthea spread her arm towards Rocket who was trying to make sure Drax didn't do anything stupid. Groot walked across her arm and went on Rocket's shoulder once more.

"Don't worry My friend! We will defeat the foes like we always do!" Drax slurred. Anthea looked around ready to hit anything that wasn't her team. Gamora checking other parts of the ship and she shook her head at Anthea once finding nothing.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Peter yelled. Anthea didn't have time to think as she bolted down the stairs ready to shoot, Gamora right behind her. Peter quickly stood in Anthea's way making sure she wouldn't shoot at the intruder. Gamora literally bumping into Anthea.

"Aww, I thought you would miss me" A female voice said, Peter turning around looking confused. Anthea had to literally push Peter out of the way to see who was on their ship.

There was a girl, who looked very unique. Jet black hair with blue eyes sitting on a chair, her feet up resting on a table as her arms were crossed. She of course was wearing ravagers gear. The girl looked up at Peter smirking as she looked at Anthea and back at the blond male

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked her, Anthea could clearly hear the amount of anger, confusion and hurt in his voice.

"I heard you double-crossed my dear Daddy.. Had to come over here and congratulate you" The female said winking at Peter. Anthea feeling anger pass through her.. Who the hell was the girl and why wasn't Peter doing anything to get her off this ship?

Wait a moment...

Yondu was her father?!

"I double crossed him to save the galaxy" Peter defended himself as he stalked away. Anthea and Gamora were looking at each other with a confused expression.. Who ever this woman was, she was trouble.

"You never wanted to save the galaxy before.. What happened to you? Where's the sexy, dangerous outlaw I know and had sex with?" She purred at him and Anthea's eyes literally popped out of her head as she looked at Peter and the woman. She was getting angry at Peter at this point.. Why wasn't he doing nothing?

"Well things changed.. I became a better man.. I've found someone else" Peter said looking at Anthea. The woman snorted and narrowed her eyes at Anthea

"Don't count on him staying with you sweetie.. I've been there, done that" The woman said while looking at the golden energy swirling around the Inhuman's hands.

"Ohhhh she has powers.. She's hot and has powers.. Space-Boy you have done good for yourself" The woman said as Anthea went to go charge at the woman sitting there but Peter stood in her way as Anthea looked at her boyfriend with a confused expression but was replaced with anger.

"Would you like to explain who she is Quill?" Anthea asked, not showing much of her emotions. Peter whined knowing that tone and he looked back at the woman in question and Anthea.

"This is Sylvia.. She's a Ravager.. She's Yondu's daughter and... My ex-girlfriend." He said as Gamora's mouth literally dropped. Anthea backed up a bit as Sylvia sat there looking at Peter with a huge grin on her face

"Hello Space-Boy! I'm back"

* * *

Author's Note:

So this was totally last second adding another OC. Originally I had an OC coming from my Avengers fic but It wouldn't make sense so I made this OC up. I'm not gonna say much about Sylvia but that she is the daughter of Yondu (Will be explained) and had a romantic relationship with Peter (Also will be explained) and there is a reason why she came back to Peter in the end and once seeing her father join the team as well. We'll see their interaction.

Peter and Anthea's relationship may be threaten by this woman but also we'll see that they both moved too fast in their relationship and plus Peter and even Anthea having doubts about their relationship after going to see someone *coughFutureChaptercough*

Sylvia is portrayed by Mila Kunis but with black hair and blue eyes.

Next Chapter: Trailer for To The Stars (Which will be published sometime in late 2017, Early 2018)

And an announcement!

Since the Inhumans are getting their own TV shows I am proud to tell you...

Anthea and her family will be reunited in a spin-off! That story will be written after To The Stars which will be written in 2018.

We'll see the after-math of the second Guardians movie and setting up for I.W


	12. To The Stars Trailer

The Guardians were on the rooftop of a building, it was glowing gold around them as it looked like there were portals around them. Gamora took out her sword as Anthea went to stand by her, her hands were glowing golden as the energy was swirling around her arms, her eyes were glowing golden as they were ready to take on the Abilisk who screeched at the two girls

"Ready?" Gamora said, looking over at her friend who nodded "Always will be."

Soon they saw Sylvia walking towards them with some grace, she passed by Peter and shot him a wink and Peter blushed a bit before shaking it off

 _I'll always love you_

Peter held a device in his hand as he looked around in his team before looking at the Abilisk and sighed "Showtime A-holes... and Babe" Peter added the last part as he looked at Anthea and smirked at her sending her a wink and Anthea smiled which caused Sylvia to snort.

 _And made you happy_

Anthea laughed as Peter spun her around before she crashed into his chest as she rested her head on his chest as the two were swaying around to their song

"I've never thought I would dance with a princess in my life.. A beautiful one in fact" Peter whispered as they looked at their shared bed and saw the baby blanket that Anthea had cherished so dearly. Peter would do everything in his power to make sure that Anthea would reunite with her family, but what he didn't know was that Anthea was hiding something from him, something that would later feel like an act of betrayal to him.

 _And Nothing else could come between_

The Milano crashed which caused Gamora, Drax, Peter and Anthea to exit the ship. Drax carrying a couple of bags while Anthea and Gamora and Peter were carrying bookbags. Peter taking the lead while intertwining his fingers with Anthea's. Gamora looking back at the Milano as she sighed.

Meanwhile...

Yondu and Rocket were walking around in the ship, watching the multiple bodies fall as Yondu was whistling. At the corner of Yondu's eye he saw his daughter Sylvia charging at the Ravagers taking them down and Yondu couldn't help but smile as he whistled. That was his little girl, his pride and joy.. His daughter.

Sylvia sat on the railings and she waved at the Ravager and winked at him before he heard a small growling noise, he turned to see baby Groot who let out a small roar as the Ravager started running and Baby Groot ran after him, grabbing the bigger man by his bark arms and throwing him over. Sylvia grinned and looked at the baby

"Great job Twig."

 _But now you've left me..._

"There are two types of people in the world, those who are royalty and those who are not" Drax said looking at Peter who whined a bit looking at the floor, he knew him and Anthea were moving fast in their relationship but to now talk about it and out of all people Drax giving him advice, he made him wonder about a few things

"Yes I get it.. Anthea is a princess while I'm just.. A nobody" Peter said trying to hide his real feelings with a fake smile and of course Drax bought it and placed a strong hand on Peter's shoulder

"Maybe you need to find someone pathetic... Like you!" Drax said, Peter faked a smiled while Drax looked at Peter

"Would you like a hug?"

"No thanks, I'm good" Peter lied and Drax ignored him as he brought Peter into a hug and Drax sounded happy hugging Peter. But the thoughts were still filling Peter's mind..

Anthea was a princess, she could have anyone in the galaxy and she was one of the strongest and beautiful of her kind.. In that moment he thought about Sylvia, she was also a former Ravager and was like him.. Maybe he and Sylvia were meant to be together?

 _To love another..._

"You lied to me! You knew about this the whole time and never bothered to tell me!?" Peter shouted at Anthea who stood there quietly, she frowned as she looked at Peter "I saw you with her! I saw you two kissing! You've been lying to me about so many things also Peter don't act like I'm the bad guy!" Anthea yelled as Peter's eyes widen as he started to pace around, Anthea's gaze following his pacing, not knowing what the man in front of her was thinking until he stopped. He looked at her with such hurt in his eyes, tears started to escape Anthea's tears as she heard the next few words

"I don't think we should be together anymore, Anthea.."

* * *

Mantis looked at Peter and touched his hand with her own "If I touch someone, I can feel their feelings" Mantis explained as Peter looked across Gamora who shrugged, Drax looking on and Anthea who smiled softly at Peter. Mantis looked over at Anthea having a huge smile on her face as she looked at the beautiful ginger

"You feel... Love" Mantis smiled brightly as she was touching Peter's hand. Peter's eyes widen as he tried covering it by shaking his head

"Yeah, I feel a general unselfish love for just about everyo-" Peter said as Mantis's eyes widen as she shook her head

"No!... A deep, uncontrollable love.." Mantis noted as Peter shook his head scowling "No.. No I don't" Peter tried reasoning with Mantis until the alien next to him suddenly pointed at Anthea

"For her!" Mantis said, Anthea's eyes widen as Peter quickly pulled his hand away from Mantis "No!"

All a sudden Drax's laughter filled the room as he was pointing and laughing at Peter, Anthea couldn't help but hide a small smile.. At least Drax was here to make everything better

"Hahaha! She just told everyone your deepest darkest secret!" Drax laughed as Peter tried to play it off as he scowled at Drax "Dude come on! You're overreacting, I'm not inlove!"

Drax wasn't taking any of it as he kept laughing as he looked at Peter "You must be soooo embarrassed!" As Anthea looked down and smiled while Peter opened his mouth to say something but shook his head clearly embarrassed that his feelings for Anthea were now out in the air.

 _You've have shattered all of my dreams..._

 _'I love you so much, Peter.'  
'I love you too Anthea, I always will and I'll wait for you.. No matter how long it takes'_

'Princess Boltagon?"

Author's Note:

Ta-da!

Anthea and Peter's relationship will be put to the test and the end results will be heart-breaking for both of them. It will also lead into the Inhumans and Infinity Wars.

What is Anthea's secret?

Who is Sylvia and why did she join the Guardians? Why does Peter have a soft-spot for her?

Who is calling Anthea by her last name?

Answers to some questions:

Yes Medusa and Black Bolt are Anthea's parents, Anthea also has another name (Ex: Black Bolt's actual name is Blackagar Boltagon but is called Black Bolt for short)

I will be writing A Doctor Strange/OC story and my Oc will actually make an appearance in To The Stars in the most unexpected way.

Aya (Thor OC) will also appear but she won't appear until the Inhumans series

Orchid (My Black Panther OC) is actually connected to Anthea and the royal family since Orchid is an Inhuman herself, A hint will be dropped in Civil War while it will be explained in the Inhumans series.

Aya, Maria Strange and Anthea are the three main people to take Thanos down, all three will be together as some point and will be allies in I.W

Leave reviews! (I will also be posting a trailer for my Doctor Strange/OC story here too)


	13. Doctor Strange Story Preview

"We're still going with Elizabeth?" Stephen asked as he looked down to his phone for a moment, getting a call on his phone and he quickly looked over at his pregnant wife.

"Yes I still love the name Elizabeth, I already had her name engraved in the watch I gave you" Maria said as she rubbed her swollen stomach, smiling slightly as she felt the baby kick.

"Well we need to decide on a middle name, she's going to be here in less than two months and we can't even give her a middle name.. Hold on a second.." Stephen said as he started talking on the phone with his assistant. Maria started tracing circles on her stomach as she felt their daughter kicking a lot. Over the past month the baby had started kicking a lot. Mostly when she heard her father's voice. Never did Maria thought that when it came to their daughter, Stephen had to softest side for their baby. Sure he treated Maria like a queen, but with their baby it was different.. Yes Stephen was... Difficult to work with at times. But everyday with their daughter, she fell in love with him more and more every single day.

"I'm planning on asking Christine on being her god-mother" Maria looked over at Stephen who gave her a look

"She's already your sister and now you want her as the god-mother?" Stephen asked and Maria narrowed her eyes

"Yes she's my sister, and I love her enough to make her my daughter's god-mother" Maria said as Stephen sighed and intertwined their fingers

"Yes dear, we'll ask her tomorrow... I'm sorry I need to get back to this call" Stephen said as he went back to his call.

"Your dad is always busy with work, but I promise when you're here he'll be around to love you.. We'll be a happy family" She whispered softly to her stomach as Stephen caught her words and smiled softly as he talked and he squeezed her hand.

When Maria looked up, it felt like everything was in slow motion as she saw the bright lights nearly blinding her as she shouted "Stephen!" and next thing she knew, Stephen was swirling the car trying to avoid the passing truck. Stephen saw in the corner of his eyes that Maria was trying to protect her stomach but it failed as her stomach hit the front of the car and his hands ended up getting crushed.. broken.. The car kept flipping and soon landed face first into the water.. Before Stephen passed out he saw blood coming from Maria and all he could think of is that his wife and daughter.. They needed to be safe.

 _She's my sister! That's my niece! Save them!_

 _"She lost the baby..."_

 _"I'm sorry Mrs. Strange.. But you can no longer have children"_

 _"Stephen.. All you cared about was getting your fingers fixed! You never even grieved for your own daughter because you wanted your life to return to normal! You lost her.. And now you're going to lose me."_

Author's Note:

A little preview!

I wanted to get this part done because I did not want this to be a surprise or anything triggering to any of you guys.

I plan on writing this story soon. I'll probably watch the movie and wait for a transcript but I won't depend on the transcript a lot since it is Maria's story.

Their relationship is on the rocks in the start of the story and on the verge of divorce until he literally drags her to find the Ancient one. The theme of the story is: Falling in love once again.

Maria is Christine's sister. Her maiden name was Palmer until she met and married Strange. We'll see how they met and what Maria does and her relationship to Christine.

Maria Strange is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison

Also in the end credits we'll see her interact with Aya (My Thor OC) and we'll see the start of the Power of Three (Anthea, Aya and Maria)

For my Guardians readers, if a new trailer comes out that shows new things I'll be writing it here. But otherwise I don't plan on writing the story until 2018 with the Inhumans spin off happening after. Also we're either reaching 100 followers or favorites I'm not sure which one but once we reach 100, I'll write a one-shot of Anthea and Peter!

Until Next Time!


	14. I'll never forget you

Peter walked around the ship, expecting Anthea and Groot running around the ship laughing and having a good time but once he saw Groot sitting on Rocket's lap, he knew something was wrong. He saw Sylvia sitting on the table polishing her space guns and he stopped in front of her

"Have you seen Anthea?" Peter asked and Sylvia raised her eyebrow and gave Peter a look before nodding

"Yeah, she ran to your room crying" Sylvia said as she went back to polishing her gun and Peter's eyes widen as he grabbed her wrist

"She was crying and you didn't do anything?!" Peter asked annoyed at her and the raven hair girl just shrugged at him

"She's not my girlfriend, so she's not my problem.. I would personally go for a hotter girl, but that's just me.. You should have went after the green one.. I would... If she doesn't kill me first" Sylvia winked at Peter who snorted as he let go of her and stormed into his and Anthea's shared room and saw her sitting at the edge of the bed crying.

"Hey" Peter said softly as he went towards his girlfriend and gently grabbed her hands that were covering her face and he felt like his heart broke when he saw the puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face

"What happened Beautiful?" Peter whispered and she tried shaking her head at him but he squeezed her hands lightly and she went towards the floor and hugged Peter tightly, he was holding her as she cried.

"He forgot about me.." Anthea whispered and Peter was confused for a moment until it had hit him.

"How do you know that?" He asked her softly and she took a deep breath and spoke

"We were speaking and I asked him if he remembered when we were smaller and he looked at me confused.. Then I recalled so many memories and he shook his head telling me that he doesn't remember any of it so I sent him outside telling him I needed a moment"

Peter started rubbing her back as he started humming classic songs that he loved and she was crying, a few moments later she started calming down as he kept rubbing her back

"Hey.. It's okay, I promise" He whispered as she shook her head and looked up

"Peter.. I literally lost my best friend, the one who first accepted me when I crashed on his home planet when my parents sent me away.. I grew up with him and told him that we would be best friends until the grave.. Now he's gone, I lost him" She said as he cupped her cheeks to look at him

"He's not the same Groot, I know that. But we have this new Groot to love and take care of.. He may be gone but we can raise him to be the Groot he was, and we'll love him the same" He said softly to her. Anthea was quiet for a few moments until she sighed softly and rested her head on his chest and was quiet and Peter pressed his lips on her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"We're all going to be fine, I promise you that.. No matter what thing we're going through.. We'll overcome it because we're together." Peter whispered softly to her and she looked up at him and was quiet for a moment before speaking

"Peter.. What if one day you forgot about me?" She whispered suddenly scared and Peter shook his head giving her a look

"Anthea, you're one of the most important women in my life.. If one day I wake up next to you and forgot about you.. I'll probably think that I've scored big by having one of the most beautiful women in my bed. But then I'll start to develop those feelings I have all over again.. I'll.." Peter said but caught his words the last second, not wanting to scare her off with the L word. Anthea raised her eyebrow and looked at him

"You'll?" She asked as he chuckled "I'll go crazy if I lost you" He said as she smiled softly and she leaned up to kiss him softly, he relaxed into the kiss as he brought her in closer and he pulled away a bit with a smile

"Do you know what I was thinking once I saw you that day on Xander?" He asked and she opened her eyes to look at him and he spoke

"I was saying goodbye to the woman I've spent the night with, she was asking if she could see me once again. I told her sure. I looked over and saw a beautiful woman with red hair sitting and sunning herself. I felt like everything stopped once I saw her, and I overheard her friend calling her name and little did I know, that name would be important to me" Peter chuckled as Anthea smiled as she peppered Peter with kisses as he laughed and he stood up and held out his hand

"Would you like to go see Groot and spend some time with the others?" Peter asked as Anthea sighed and took his hand and he helped her up

"Even if it means seeing Sylvia then sure." Anthea said, over the last few days, Sylvia and Anthea had not been seeing eye to eye and Peter has not kicked her out of the Milano yet.

"Trust me, I want to tell her to bring the Striker so the gang and her can live there while we have the Milano for ourselves but she won't say where her ship is" Peter muttered somewhat annoyed but he sighed as he leaned down to kiss Anthea

"It's you and me Beautiful, when the world falls down around us.. I promise we'll always have each other" Peter whispered and Anthea looked up at him

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Author's Note:

Happy 100 favorites!

I want to take the time to thank you guys for reading, favorites and follows! It means so much that you guys enjoyed this story and still do! The reviews are great and I love it when you guys got happy when you found out Anthea's parentage and you guys like her as well.

 ** _Here are some fun facts about Anthea and how I was coming up with the story:_**

Anthea was originally going to portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence but I felt like a lot of OCs in the fics I've read were portrayed by her so I wanted to do someone different so Blake Lively came into mind.

I was actually going to make Anthea and Peter cousins but I changed my mind while writing the first chapter.

Anthea's original powers was controlling plants (Her name in Greek means Flower) before I changed my mind.

We will know Anthea's age in the Inhumans story as her parents look as young as her.

I was going to pair Anthea with Gamora at one point. But I didn't want the story divided with the readers wanting who was going to be with Anthea and based on who Anthea cared about more. (Also based on my X-Men series which as a love triangle, I'll feel bad writing it because I loved both Charles and Erik and felt bad for Charles in my story)

Sylvia will have a tragic backstory and we will see why she's joined the Guardians in To The Stars

My Doctor Strange story is out, make sure to check that out!

Until next time!


	15. To The Stars Preview- Showtime

Sylvia smelled the air around her, it smelled like it had just rain and saw the thunder clouds forming around the roof and looked around the area which had batteries around. She narrowed her eyes as she turned around and started walking towards the group and saw Peter looking at his machine to track the Abilisk that was meant to be here at any moment. Anthea and Gamora were standing close with each other, Drax was looking around the area waiting for a fight and Rocket was fixing the speakers so they could listen to music while they were fighting the creature.

"Showtime A-Holes and Beautiful.. He'll be here any minute" Peter said looking up as he looked over and winked at Anthea who blushed and smiled at her boyfriend. Peter's head turned to Sylvia who smirked and winked at him which caused the man to look down and Anthea sighed.

Anthea and Peter's relationship was great, of course Peter was always so loving to Anthea and always protected her during missions but whenever Sylvia was around, things became different as Peter and Sylvia would talk about their days when they were children and then teenagers. It made Anthea feel lonely at times.

"You're ready for this?" Gamora asked as she held her rifle up and Anthea smiled and nodded, her and Gamora had became best friends during the past few months, when Anthea couldn't sleep she would wander into the main part of the ship and find Gamora sitting there just looking out in the galaxy. Gamora and Anthea would have deep conversations about Anthea's past, Gamora's past and everything they did led to the current day. Anthea really did count Gamora as her closest friend next to Groot of course.

"You're using a rifle for this one? I thought you use swords" Peter asked as he looked over at Gamora who rolled her eyes and Anthea chuckled as she went to Peter and intertwined their fingers together as she went to kiss Peter's cheek but he smirked and moved his face quickly to kiss her on the lips as she laughed and he smiled. Gamora sighed, although though the moment was quite cute she looked at Peter

"We've been hired to take down an dimensional beast to stop it from harvesting these batteries and I'm going to stop it with a sword?" Gamora asked unimpressed with Peter who just shrugged

"It's just swords are your thing, like how Anthea's energy manipulation is her thing and guns are just mine.. I'm just saying." Peter said quietly while Anthea chuckled and kissed Peter's cheek

"Well, I'm glad you're using your guns. You of course look hot with them" Anthea said as Peter chuckled and whispered into her ear "Well I'm looking forward to doing something else.. Well when we're back at the Milano"

"What's that?" Anthea asked as Peter smirked

"Post-Battle Sex" Peter said as Anthea's eyes widen and she hit his chest "Peter!" She blushed as she looked over at Sylvia who was narrowing her eyes "Alright you love birds, we don't have time for your lovey dovey romance.. Can we just defeat this beast already?" She said as she whined a bit and Peter frowned

"Yondu is trying to contact you again?" Peter asked as Sylvia sighed and nodded "I haven't spoken to him in a while and I don't want him to know I'm with you guys for the time being.. I can feel him though, he's hurting" Sylvia said as Anthea frowned, she knew that Sylvia was half Centaurian and Peter had mentioned to Anthea that Centaurians could develop strong mental connection with each other over time. Rocket would ask Sylvia what was her mother's side to which the woman would answer with a rude response about how it wasn't anyone's business on who her mother was. Even Peter didn't know who her mother was from knowing Sylvia and Yondu for so long.

Author's Note:

So I may or may have not started writing this story during my spare time.

So far I've half way done with chapter one and writing a chapter surrounded around one character. But of course to treat you guys I wanted to give you a preview of Chapter 1 and what's to come. To The Stars will be coming out in 2018 but if I finish the story earlier then it will be released early. But I'm not going to publish it until my Doctor Strange, Civil War and X-Men story is published and half-way done at least.

This story is the hardest for me emotionally because of the chapters and I've already written one of the hardest chapters. I know two chapters will have me at least in tears. Hopefully you guys too will also have the feels!

Anthea is still the main character of this story, Sylvia also plays an important rule for being in Peter's life and the daughter of Yondu. She is truly going to be my favorite character to write for this story and Anthea is going to shine as usual. I will say Mantis and Anthea will have a moment together just like she did with Drax.

Review and I'll post another preview when I'm half way done with the story!


	16. To The Stars Preview- You're my home

"This could be mine one day.." Peter said loudly as he looked into the sunset of his father's planet. The beautiful trees and the area around it.. It was truly breath taking and he was so excited to have it one day.. He looked over at Anthea who was looking and trying to talk into the device that would allow her to speak with Rocket since Gamora gave up and decided to take a walk.

He looked at Anthea in awe, her beautiful face looking confused and he noticed the small pout. Her ginger hair glowing within the sunset, he wouldn't get tired of looking at her face ever but he sighed and looked down for a moment. He found out about the letters between the Collector and Anthea about Anthea's family and more of her race. Peter couldn't help but feel hurt when thinking about it. Anthea was suppose to be his girlfriend, he wanted to be there for the important moments and the bad moments, the fact that she was keeping the secret of her family and planet.. It felt like Anthea didn't trust him enough.

A soft melody started playing through the speakers of the room as Peter noticed the song that was playing. The song reminded him of Anthea. She was his home and she was always the one he wanted to come home to every day. He would always think of that vision he had of their future.. The one that had them with children.. A beautiful girl and then boy. How he would one day be able to teach his children how to dance and be skillful as him.. If they didn't inherit Anthea's Inhuman traits first.

Peter knew he had to question Anthea about those letters soon but guilt came through his mind about the events that happened earlier; Sylvia kissing Peter. Of course Peter pulled away as quickly as he could once he knew that it was wrong. He didn't know how to tell her about the kiss he shared with his ex-girlfriend but he knew that it would come out someday.

Right now he wanted to think of right now. He was watching Anthea as she was trying to contact Rocket, probably worrying about Groot. He smiled as he thought about dancing. He made him feel better and since Anthea was here and they were alone.. They could have a few moments together, it had been busy with him discovering who his father is, Sylvia in the picture now and the hell that has been happening in the past few days.

He swayed his hips as he danced towards Anthea, and opened his arms before stopping and wrapping his arms around Anthea's waist and brought her close to him as he buried his face into her neck, smelling the familiar flower scent she had.

"Peter.. Not now" She whispered as she was trying to get in contact with Rocket. But Peter looked at her as their faces were close with each other "Beautiful.. Our favorite thing is happening right now." He whispered as Anthea looked at him confused for a moment until he spoke softly

"The sun is setting. Dance with me" He whispered as he turned her around and grabbed the device and threw it on the sofa as she let out a small "Hey!' Before he took her hands and led her towards the middle of the balcony

"Beautiful, this is Sam Cooke, one of the greatest earth singers of all time. I remember my mother playing this when I was getting ready for school in the morning and she sat me down and told me 'Peter.. One day you're gonna listen to this song and it's going to have meaning to you' and I didn't believe her at the time" Peter said as Anthea nodded as she rested her forehead on his, she always loved it when she heard stories about his mother.. It made it feel like that she knew Meredith personally with all the stories she heard about her.

"Do you think Meredith would have liked me?" Anthea whispered as Peter smiled softly and nodded "She would have loved you, I'm pretty sure my father is a fan of you.. It's perfect"

'Bring me your sweet loving.. Bring it on home to me'

She listened to the lyrics as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her in closer as he started to sing the lyrics softly, she smiled as she looked up at him. She wanted to tell him about the letters she had been exchanging with the Collector but she didn't even know if the man she was writing to was being truthful.. She never told Peter because she didn't want him to get excited for her to then be let down just as she would..

He looked down at her, his eyes half closed as Anthea looked up at him in awe. She didn't know how she got this lucky with being with an amazing man like Peter Quill and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she knew she had to say it to him soon.

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you" She whispered as Peter flashed that smile that Anthea loved so much. He spun her around before he brought her in close and dipped her which Anthea found so romantic since they were slow-dancing during the Sunset.. A thing that both of them loved.

He brought her into a loving kiss as she welcomed the kiss as she brought him in closer. It felt like everything was right in the world and it felt like the two of them there as he brought her back up as they were swaying to the music once more

"The day I met you Beautiful, it was life changing" He whispered as their foreheads rested on each other as they closed their eyes. Peter had to know why she was keeping those letters a secret, he needed to know why she didn't trust him enough.. He needed to know if he actually meant a lot to her or if this was going to last for a while. Anthea needed to know if Peter still had feelings for Sylvia, if she was going to be another woman that was in Peter's bed.. But what they didn't know was the next words that Peter spoke, all hell would break loose.

"When were you deciding on telling me about those letters from the Collector?"

Author's Note:

Ahhhh another Sneak-Peak!

This story I will say will change the game and the future of my marvel stories, this story will affect the marvel stories in an amazing way and I can't wait to show you how it will be told as this will be the story of Anthea Boltagon and her lovestory with Peter Quill. It will be a rollercoaster ride and I'm not even ready for it because of the good and bad things that will happen.

Review guys! Leave predictions on how this story will go! What do you think will happen? How do you think this story will end? I love to hear from you guys and what you think will happen to Anthea in the future!

Until Next Time with a Final Sneak-Peak and we will get To The Stars!


	17. FINAL SNEAK PEAK- TO THE STARS OUT NOW

"You remember Quill.. You hurt her, you won't make it out of wherever we are alive.." Gamora said as Anthea chuckled as she went to hug Gamora "I'm so glad to have you in my life Gamora.. I honestly wouldn't know how I would survive if I was alone with these goofs" She said as Peter pretended to look offended as he began to walk off but Anthea laughed as she grabbed Peter's arm "Oh relax.. You guys are literally the most important people in my life, I can't live without any of you"

"Including me?" Sylvia called as Anthea looked over and saw Sylvia looking back with a small smirk as Anthea narrowed her eyes and shrugged "Depends.. When you're not acting difficult but you're like that 99 percent of the time" Anthea said as Sylvia smiled a bit and lifted her gun in the air "Cheers to that" She said as Anthea saw Gamora leading Nebula away from the group and Anthea looked at Peter "I'm going to check in on Groot.. Make sure he's not doing anything dangerous" She said as Peter nodded as he kissed Anthea's forehead before she walked off and he watched her go, with a smile on his face before he heard a voice

"Anthea is not the right woman for you" Drax said as Peter jumped, spooked and wondering how Drax could be able to sneak up on him like what as Peter muttered "Are you my shadow?"

"There are two types of beings in this universe.. Those who are royalty and those who aren't and just plain." Drax said as Peter was confused on what he meant at first until Drax spoke

"I first met my beloved in a war rally.. I was set to meet this princess as she was looking for suitors and I was one of them.. But once I saw my beloved.. My Hovat.. I knew she was the one for me. She was sitting there with the loudest music playing, everyone dancing but she wouldn't move.. Not even move a muscle, one would thought she was dead and I was set to meet the princess.. I never went and stuck with Hovat the whole time.. I stuck with someone who was not royalty..Just a plain woman" He said as Peter wish they weren't having his discussion, he never wanted to question being with Anthea.. He didn't want any advice and from all people it was Drax giving him advice

"I get it yes.." Peter said as he rubbed his ears a bit as he looked at Drax "Anthea is a princess and I'm just.. A nobody" He said as Drax smiled and nodded "Maybe you just need to find a woman that's pathetic.. Like you!" He said as Peter looked and nodded "Hm" He said as he looked over at Sylvia as she was finishing polishing her guns and he thought for a moment.

Maybe Drax was right.. Maybe he could never stand a chance with Anthea because she was a princess. Maybe he had to be with someone who wasn't a princess, like Sylvia?

Author's Note:

FIRST CHAPTER OF TO THE STARS IS OUT!

Chapters will be released by two chapters as soon as the Doctor Strange story is done, I wanted to treat you guys to a long chapter so enjoy!

Leave comments on the new story and guess what will happen! I love to hear what you guys think!

See you in To The Stars!


End file.
